Sweet Dreams
by barneyrockz
Summary: Mr. Darcy has fallen in love with Elizabeth, but when she mysteriously disappears his whole world falls apart. Three years later they meet again. Can Darcy finally work up the courage to propose? Will she accept?
1. We Meet Again

"Mr. Bingley my eldest daughter you know. I would like you to meet Mrs. Bennett, Miss Bennett, Miss Elizabeth Bennett and Miss Mary Bennett. And may I present Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire." Sir William Lucas smiled as he made introductions. Darcy couldn't care less. He was only here on the insistence of his friend, Bingley. He glanced down at his friend who seemed to be at perfect ease and was honestly happy to meet these country folk. Darcy sighed as he saw his friend set his sights on the most handsome of the four and immediately ask her to dance. He wondered if the other girls were waiting for him to ask them to dance. If so they were going to be grossly disappointed. He never danced with anyone with whom he was not well acquainted. _'Except for her' _Darcy was surprised at the thought. He hadn't thought of her in the daytime in a very long time. His dreams were however a different matter. She visited him every night. It was always the same dream, he would be chasing a figure in some place. She would finally stop and she would look at him with eyes that shimmered and sparkled in their shockingly purple irises. Then when he tried to get to her or call out she faded away. He didn't know why she couldn't leave him alone. It had been three years since he had seen her and he hardly remembered what she looked like, but he would never, could never forget her. He loved her! He started. It had taken three years for him to finally admit that to himself. He never would be happy with another. He would marry her or he would never marry. 'I don't even know her name!' He realized with a mental frown. He knew he would have to find her. It had been his quest ever since she had disappeared all those years ago. He felt a tightening in his chest. Though the pain had lessened somewhat over the years, he still felt it most acutely.

She had been found in the park at Rosings. He had found her laying unconscious on one of his morning walks. He had immediately picked her up and ran into Rosings. She didn't awaken for several days and he had been with her almost the entire time with his cousin Fitzwilliam. His aunt grudgingly allowed her to stay, but not once did she stop in to check on her health or wellbeing. She felt herself above caring for the sick and she openly mocked Darcy and his cousin for seeing to the girl. He felt immense anger thinking of his aunt's behavior. She never once made her guest feel at home. When the girl finally awoke her memory was gone and she couldn't remember anything about her family or even what her own name was. She had spent several weeks recovering with the aid of Fitzwilliam and himself. In which Darcy had felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love. And then she was gone. She left a note thanking them for their help and kindness. It said her memory had returned and she was going home. That was it. She was gone. No goodbye. How could she do that to him? He had to find her and get his answers and finally make the offer he had been waiting to give for three years. She was the reason he had agreed to come to Hertfordshire. He was getting desperate in his search. She was out there somewhere and he was going to find her at any cost.

Darcy came back to reality with a snap. He listened to Mrs. Bennett's endless prattling for a few seconds and then tuned her out again. He sighed and stalked off to a corner. Just then Bingley bounced up.

"Come Darcy I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom!" cried Bingley "Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

"Oh she is an angel," Bingley said dreamily "but her sister Elizabeth is very agreeable. She is standing just behind you."

"Which do you mean?" Darcy turned, and then froze. His eyes locked on a pair of swirling purple eyes. The eyes of his dreams.

Please R&R :-) The rest will be posted when I get 5 reviews. So press the green button!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Waiting

Thanks for the reviews!! They were sooooooo great!! I rewrote chapter 1 so it should clear up some things. I fixed the part where Darcy is lost in his thought and learns he loves her.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't help feeling that there was something familiar about Mr. Darcy. She couldn't quite place it. She shrugged that thought off. She didn't know him and she didn't wish to know him. He had already shown his proud, disagreeable nature. But there was still something. Every time he looked at her she felt shivers run down her spine and her breathing accelerate. She didn't know if this came from fear, hatred or something quite different. She looked up as she heard her name and her eyes looked into a pair of very familiar green eyes. Her eyes were locked in place by his for several minutes. There was no release from his eyes, until she crumpled to the ground and was unconscious before she reached the floor.

Darcy sprinted over to her side, rushing to catch her before she fell, but he was too late. He was the first to reach her side followed soon after by Bingley. Darcy quickly bent down to see if Elizabeth was alright. He moved her to the nearest chair which was quickly vacated by the startled occupant.

"She's only swooned," a calm voice behind Darcy stated reassuringly. "She just needs some time to recover. She must have had a bad shock." Darcy turned to the man who introduced himself as Mr. Jones the physician. Darcy let the breath he had been holding since she had collapsed. After many pointed looks and remarks from Bingley, Darcy got up slowly and reluctantly moved away from Elizabeth. The Bennets left soon after much to the disappointment of both Bingley and Darcy. The latter was reluctant to watch the woman whom had been in his thoughts those three long years taken away from him, especially since she seemed so unwell. Was she sick? The physician had said she had only had a shock. She must have been as shocked in seeing him as he was of her. Was she happy to see him? Did she love him as much as he loved her? He had to find out. He was not going to let her disappear this time.

The Bennet household was in turmoil. Elizabeth was rushed to her room and laid to rest in her bed. Jane stayed to watch over her sister. The rest of the family tried to figure out what could have shocked Elizabeth so badly, for she was not the kind of girl to faint without good reason. She was made of much sterner stuff, as her father affectionately put it. As none of the of the family could come up with any reason for her uncharacteristic behavior they all left to their bedchambers each waiting for the morning when they could confront Elizabeth.

Darcy paced the floor of his room, all thoughts of sleep were impossible. His mind was not on what he was doing or in Netherfield at all. All he wanted to know was where _'his Elizabeth'_was. Was she well? What if she had come down with a fever. She could be injured! She could be dying! If he had a say in the matter he would never let her out of his sight. She never told him how she had been unconscious in the park at Rosings. He ground his teeth in frustration. Sleeping and reading were impossible. He sighed. There was only one thing that sounded like a good idea and that was impossible. He wanted to saddle his fastest horse and ride out the the Bennet's estate. It was not the impropriety of the action that was preventing this. It was actually the fact that he had absolutely no idea where they lived. Frowning he paced the room some more, his thought repeating themselves in an endless loop. Finally he was able to drift off to sleep. His dream was a new one (which was refreshing after three years of the same), however it still stared Elizabeth. This time she was dancing in a ball. He ran up and cut in smoothly. He took her in his arms as she twirled and laughed. He held her close, tilted her head up and leaned in close.

"Sir it is time to wake now." a voice said cutting into his dream.

Darcy frowned as he got up. He tried to be polite to his servant, but he was still upset at the interruption of his dream. _'If only he gave me two more minutes.' _Darcy sighed and got up it was going to be a long day. Darcy walked downstairs and was immediately attacked by Bingley's sister, Caroline.

" Oh, Mr. Darcy please come and try to reason with Charles. He just received an invitation to another party that these country folk so enjoy and he means for us to attend. _All of us!_You must stop him." She simpered getting closer than necessary.

"Bingley has a mind of his own. I can't force him to do or not do anything he really wants to." Darcy knew that this wasn't true. He knew that Bingley trusted his judgment above all others. Above even his own. Darcy had his own reason for not wanting to talk his friend out of going._ He_wanted to go. He wanted to see Elizabeth again. He wanted to know if she loved him. He walked off to find Bingley, neatly escaping Caroline.

Bingley was in the library looking at his rather modest collection. He frowned when he heard someone come in, but on seeing Darcy he visibly relaxed.

"I thought you were Caroline," explained Bingley "she has been attacking me all day about Sir William's party."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about this party."

"Oh no you don't. We are going to that party if I have to drag all of you there myself! I know you may not like the neighbors, but is it so hard to just go to a party? You don't even have to talk to anyone." Bingley cried

"Um...what I really wanted to know was when this party was, so I can be ready and it won't come as a supprise to me later."

"Oh um well it's Saturday." Bngley said in a much more reserved tone. "Darcy are you quite well?"

"I am very well, I assure you. I am resigned that I must go to this event, so I will humor you." Bingley raised his eye brows at this, but said nothing more.

Elizabeth was quite sick of all of the fussing of her family. She had assured them many times that she was quite well and it had only been the heat of the room that had caused her swoon, but she knew the latter wasn't true. She remembered looking into his bright green eyes. They brought back memories. Many which she had been trying to forget and had thought she had succeeded. But then she had seen him. _What was he doing here anyway? _After what he had done to her how could he come here? _Maybe he doesn't even remember me. _That thought succeeded in bringing both relief and pain. _He must have thought I was very strange to have fainted like I did. He was probably very annoyed._ She thought about Sir William Lucas' party. It would be nice to see Charlotte and it gave her family some thing else to think about than her swoon. _What if he's there? _When that thought came to her she considered skipping the party. _NO! What will people say if I'm absent? I will cause too much gossip. I am strong. I can last a whole evening. What do I care about him?_

For Darcy the week before the party was a slow torture. He pined for Elizabeth and wished to know what she was doing at all times. He felt like he was going insane. She was in his thoughts every minute. He couldn't believe it when Saturday finally came. It seemed like an eternity. When there was only one hour to go he was as nervous as Bingley. Bingley couldn't wait to see his 'angel' again and was nervously looking at his reflection. Darcy was envisioning all the possibilities of what this evening could be. In one he had taken Elizabeth away from the party and was holding her in his arms. Her head was tilted back and their eyes were locked on each other. Gently he put his hands on he chin, tilted it and leaned forward.

"Come Darcy wake up! It is time for us to leave." Darcy ground his teeth. Once again he had been so close. Why were people so determinded to mess up his dreams? He sighed and pulled himself into the carriage and hoped that he could turn the dream into a reality.

* * *

Review!! All your kind reviews really make my day. The happier I am the faster I type and the more time I spend working on the story. **_REVIEW_**


	3. Heartbreak

Thanks for your reviews! :-) You guys are awesome!

* * *

The Neatherfield party was soon at Lucas Lodge. They had made good time and the party soon found themselves all interested in their different pursuits. Bingley had quickly found his 'angel', Jane Bennet. Mr. Hurst had set himself up in a chair with a brandy. Mrs. Hurst was dancing with a man who was excited to have been chosen by this woman of fashion, even if she was married. Miss Bingley had quickly set herself up next to Darcy. She was standing by him making rude comments about the lack of fashion and breeding of these country folk. She also dropped several not so subtle hints that she would like to dance. Darcy had spent the time pleasantly enough even with Caroline's endless monologue. He was watching a woman with a very fine figure laugh and tease. She seemed to get along well with anybody and everybody. Just then she looked his way a saw Caroline. Her expression was one of the utmost loathing. 'Well almost eveyone' Darcy thought. Then she turn toward him he nearly flushed with pleasure that she should look at him, but her eyes remained cold_. What does that mean_? He tried to shrug it off, but he had a bad feeling about that look. Caroline finally resigned that Darcy would not dance with her walked over to her sister. Sir William Lucas walked over to Darcy and broke into his attentions to Elizabeth.

"What a great refinement and enjoyment dancing is. Do not you agree Mr. Darcy?"

"It is certainly widespread, every savage can dance." Darcy said coolly

"Ah certainly yes of course." Sir William suddenly spotted Elizabeth coming toward them and with out thinking he called to her, "Miss Lizzy why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy may I present this most suitable partner for the next dance. You surly cannot protest when such beauty is before you." Sir William took Elizabeth's hand and was going to give it to Darcy and he was more than happy to accept it.

"Please sir, I have no intentions of dancing. Please do not assume I came this way to beg for a partner." Elizabeth said quickly pulling her hand back.

"Miss Bennet I would be honored if you would allow me this dance" Darcy said slightly panicking

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and Darcy heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"He is, he is, but who wouldn't be with so much beauty before him?" Sir William gushed.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth curtsied and was soon gone to find Charlotte.

Darcy wondered what that could mean. She wouldn't dance with him. She had given him that cold look. Could she really hate him. It was obvious that she didn't love him. He felt the pain like a crushing wight. He wanted to go home, lock himself in the library with a brandy and just forget. He told himself that he must be strong. He could make it until the end of tonight. Unfortunately that's when Caroline came back to attach herself to him.

"I bet I can guess the subject of you revive this evening." She whispered from behind him. He flinched and took a step away.

"I should imagine not"

"You are thinking about how horrible these country people are and how tedious it is to be in their company for so long. I completely agree."

"No, I was thinking about the very great pleasure a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." Darcy said dreamily his mind going back to thought of those eyes when they were happy to look at him.

Caroline with all of her vanity could think of only one person who could have bestowed this happiness, herself. She was elated that things were finally going her way, but she had to hear him say it. "And whose eyes have inspired such reflections?" Caroline said smugly.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Caroline looked as if someone had dumped a whole barrel of lemon juice on her. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet? I am astonished, pray when shall I wish you joy?"

"We will see; you will of course be invited." Darcy said with a triumphant smile as he walked off. He unconsciously found himself situated near Elizabeth. In fact he was near enough to hear her conversation with Charlotte. He started as he heard his name.

"Mr. Darcy looks at you a great deal, Lizzy." Charlotte said with a smile. Darcy felt his heart pounding he desperately wanted to know how Elizabeth took this.

"Oh Charlotte I cannot think why. For I know he despises me as much as I do him." Darcy paled. Could she really think that? He wanted to go over to her and declare himself, but she was talking and he listened with a heavy heart. "He must see something about me that is fundamentally wrong with me. That is why he looks, to criticize." The subject was then closed and they moved to go talk to Jane and Bingley. Darcy was left to drown in self pity. _She absolutly hates me!_ _But why?_ _I have done nothing to her. _

Darcy was left completely to his thoughts until it was time for them to quit the party. He went for a walk in the gardens and gave himself into his grief. He could feel the tears building up, but being a man he refused to let them fall, no matter what happens no true man would give into tears.  
He felt drops of water make their way down his cheek. _It must be raining. _He moved back to the house wondering why the rain tasted of salt.

* * *

I know it's sad, but it will get better. Trust me. :-)

Hey I need some input. Should Wickham be in this story? He won't be in the proposal, but should his character be added and to what extent? What do you think? I love your reviews please keep pressing the little button to review. :-) I don't want to post unless there are at least five reviews on the chapter. I want to know if you like it and even if you don't!


	4. Netherfield Vistor

Thanks for the reviews. They make me sooooooo happy! :-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-):-) :-) OK back to the story. I promise it will be happier.  
I have a lot of questions about why Elizabeth hates Darcy. Be patient all will be revealed in later chapters.

* * *

Darcy fell as though his heart had been ripped out. He spent the next few weeks wallowing in self pity and misery. He tried to hide his feelings from the other residents of Neartherfield and he mostly succeeded. Though he found that his patience with Caroline had become almost nonexistent, especially when she made comments about 'Miss Elizabeth's fine eyes'. He took every opportunity to avoid her. So when there came invitation for the gentlemen to dine with the officers he gladly accepted. The ladies who were to be left behind decided to invite Miss Jane Bennet over to become better acquainted. Darcy knew the were befriending the girl out of boredom and a desire to stay on their brother's good side (which isn't hard). Darcy hoped she would not be there when he came back, she reminded him too much for Elizabeth. Of course almost everything reminded him if Elizabeth, she always in his thoughts no matter what happened. His dreams now were the worst he had ever had. They were at a ball again and she was dancing with a nameless and faceless stranger. Darcy moved towards her and tried to cut in, but when he tried to take her in his arms she would slap him hard. Then she would pull away and move back to the stranger, who would be mocking and jeering. Then the stranger would put his hand on her chin, tilt it and lean in for a kiss. 'Well' thought Darcy_ 'at least they won't be able to kiss. I always wake before the kiss.' _He watched with growing horror however as he stranger reached her lips and had deepened the kiss. He then pulled away and looked at Darcy with taunting eyes. Darcy was about to go pummel him when he woke up. This was the dream that had been plaguing him since Sir William's party.

He was back in the carriage soon after dining with the officers. When they reached Neatherfield they were greeted with bad news. Jane had ridden over on horseback in the storm and had caught a cold. She had to stay while she recovered. To Bingley the last bit of news was quite welcome and he insisted that Mr. Jones (the physician) be called. Darcy went to bed. The dream was still there and he woke up with his cheeks wet. After getting up Darcy decided he fancied an early morning walk. He moved out toward the edge of the property. He was soon surprised to her someone coming towards him. He looked to see who would take a walk at this early hour. He was even more surprised when he recognised the figure as Elizabeth. He paled when he saw she was moving toward him. She hadn't yet seen him as she was trying to keep her dress out of the mud. Darcy noted that her dress had a full six inches of mud on the bottom and her hair was loose. Her face was flushed with the exercise. Even so she was a goddess. He watched for a few more minutes then he called, "Miss Bennet." She looked up and when he saw her eyes his heart stopped. They were sparkling with the exercise. He was feeling lightheaded as he always did when their eyes met. Her eyes were almost hypnotic as they swirled and sparkled.

"Mr. Darcy. I am come to inquire after my sister." Darcy said nothing as he was still caught up in staring at her. Elizabeth after waiting for a minute felt that she had to say more. "Can you take me to her?"

Mr. Darcy gestured for her to go ahead as they moved back to the house, both lost in thought. Darcy was filled with surprise and embarrassment. He had stared into her eyes like a fool. _'She doesn't share your feelings, why can't you leave her alone?' _He thought. Elizabeth was wondering why she suddenly had trouble breathing.

When they got inside Elizabeth went immediately went to her sister's side leaving Darcy to think about those amazing eyes. He didn't see Elizabeth again until dinner, but he felt better knowing she was so near. At dinner he managed to look at her rarely. Elizabeth went upstairs to her sister once again, much to Darcy's disappointment. As soon as she had left Caroline felt the need to criticize her and all her relations.

"Did you see Miss Elizabeth's appearance this morning? With her hair so untidy and blowzy."

"Yes, and her petticoat!" Her sister Louisa scoffed

"Six inches deep in mud I am certain. You saw her petticoat did you not brother."

"I'm afraid that quite escaped my notice. I thought she looked exceedingly well." Bingley said hotly

"You observed it I am sure Mr. Darcy." Caroline would not be deterred.

"I did, but I am inclined to agree with Bingley. She did look exceedingly well. The exercise did great things for her complexion and her eyes sparkled with the exercise." That was the only reply they could get out of Darcy.

The next day Elizabeth stayed with the party after dinner. When she came in she was invited to play cards, but seeing the stakes she gracefully declined, she declared she would much rather read.

"You prefer reading to cards do you? How singular." Mr. Hurst said

"Miss Eliza despises cards. She is a great reader and takes pleasure in little else." This spiteful remark was of course Caroline's.

"I deserve neither such praise or such censure. I am not a great reader and I take pleasure in a great many things."Elizabeth said calmly. Darcy admired her coolness under fire. She was like no one he had ever met. He found that he loved her now more than ever.

"In nursing your sister for one. I hope you will soon be rewarded by seeing her sufficiently recovered." Bingley said kindly.

Elizabeth thanked him from the bottom of her heart and was soon looking through the books in the room. She declined Bingley's offer to get more from the library. She was soon settled with a book, but did not read it long. The conversation of the others became more interesting to her. She moved to a closer chair.

"Tell me Mr. Darcy how is dear Georgiana? Is she much grown since the spring? Is she as tall as me?" Caroline attempted to engage Mr. Darcy in conversation.

"She is about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height or a little taller" Darcy replied.

"And so accomplished! Her performance at the pianoforte is most exquisite." Caroline gushed.

"It is amazing to me how all young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished." Bingley said. "I would not have the patience to do half so much."

"All young ladies accomplished?" Caroline said very shocked. "What ever can you be saying Charles?"

"All young ladies can paint tables, net purses, cover screens and lord knows what else. I have never heard of a lady for the first time without being informed that she is accomplished."

It was Darcy who replied to this. "There are many ladies who are labeled accomplished just because they can do something trivial, like net a purse. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen accomplished women in all of my acquaintance."

"I quite agree." This was Caroline once again.

"You must comprehend a great deal in the idea of an accomplished woman then Mr. Darcy." Darcy was astonished to hear Elizabeth reply to his words.

"I do."

"Oh yes. She must have a thorough understanding of music, singing, dancing, drawing and the modern languages. Also she must have something in her air and manner of walking or the word is only half deserved." To Darcy's disappointment it was Caroline who spoke up.

"And to all of this she must add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by excessive reading." Darcy added hoping to make Elizabeth reply. He was not disappointed.

"I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women Mr. Darcy. Now I am wondering at you knowing any."

"You are very severe on your own sex Miss Bennet."

"I have never seen such a woman. What you describe would require a woman with an excessive amount of patience. When would this woman sleep or eat? She could not have many friends."

"Perhaps you have not had the pleasure of moving around in society enough. There are _many, many _very accomplished women in our acquaintance." Caroline went on to list a great many women. This caused Elizabeth to smile to wider and wider. Darcy realised that Caroline had very quickly changed her tune. After claiming that she knew only six accomplished women, she was now listing forty very accomplished women. It took all of Darcy's self control not to burst out laughing or into a huge smile. He turned back to the game and soon everyone was quiet. Elizabeth went back to Jane's side not long after. Darcy felt regret for her leaving, but he still felt better than he had in a while. She had spoken to him with civility a least. Maybe he had a chance to win her heart, but he wouldn't push it. He could wait for her for all eternity if he had to.

* * *

Once again I would like at least 5 reviews. :-):-) Well this chapter was mostly filler, but the next is on it's way.


	5. A Morning Walk

Once again you guys are amazing! Thanks for the support.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out of the window of the guest room. It was a very nice day out. Elizabeth went to her trunk and grabbed a bonnet. After making sure Jane was still asleep she crept out of the room. As it was still early she didn't expect to meet anyone, however when she reached the door she jumped as she heard her name.

"Miss Bennet" Elizabeth looked up and almost groaned. It was Darcy.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy." She said stiffly.

"You are going for a walk?" He looked at her apparel.

"Yes I am. I love _solitary_ walks in the morning." Darcy frowned as she not so subtly hinted that he wasn't welcome.

"Alone? Are you sure that's quite safe? Would it not be better if I or one of the servants go with you?" Darcy said with a note of panic in his voice.

"I am afraid that would go against the point of a _solitary _walk. I will be quite safe; I have quite a lot of experience in walking." Elizabeth's eyes flashed. _'Who does he think he is? Why does he care? Can't he leave me alone?'_

"Miss Bennet, please, I know you are a great walker, but if something were to happen to you and there was no one to help you, what would you do?"

"Mr. Darcy I am quite able to take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, you never know what could happen."

Elizabeth sighed. "You are not going to let this go are you?"

"No." Darcy felt a victory coming.

"OK," Elizabeth moved towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I am obviously not going to be able to go on a _solitary _walk so I might as well forget about it." With that Elizabeth moved up the stairs and was gone.

Darcy felt horrible. It was obvious that she had been really upset, but about what? He had only been thinking about her safety. Why was she so stubborn? After that incident at Rosings she should not go out by herself. She was very foolish to walk three miles to see her sister. He needed to watch her or she was going to get herself into trouble.

Elizabeth was incensed. "Insufferable man," She growled. How did he really think she was so incapable? That she couldn't take care of herself? She looked behind her. _'Good he didn't follow.' _She quickly made her way down to the kitchens. The servants were startled to see her there, but were happy to show her another way out of the building. Elizabeth smiled to herself. _'Take that Mr. Darcy.' _

Darcy waited for about an hour undecided. Finally he made up his mind. He would apologize to Elizabeth for whatever it was that had upset her. He made his way up to the guest room. "Miss Bennet?" He said cautiously.

"Yes Mr. Darcy?" It was Jane who answered.

Darcy walked into the room. "Pray, are you much recovered?"

"I am feeling quite well thank you." Jane wondered where this conversation was going.

"I was looking for your sister. She mentioned a wish to see the library; I was going to escort her. Do you happen to know where she could have gone?" Jane was surprised. She had a feeling there was more going on between Darcy and her sister than a casual visit to the library.

"No, I am afraid I have not seen her since yesterday."

"She informed me that she was returning to the room." Darcy said with a note of panic in his voice.

"I might have been asleep when she came back in. She mentioned yesterday that she was going on an early morning walk. Don't worry Mr. Darcy she will be back before long." Jane could see the fear and anger in Mr. Darcy's eyes and wondered at the cause of it. Could he love her?

"Good day Miss Bennet. If you see your sister please tell her I would like a word with her." With that Darcy left the room and a very confused Jane.

Elizabeth was in awe of the beautiful sights before her. The walks around Netherfield were amazing. She was worried of what Mr. Darcy would do when he found that she had gone for a walk by herself, but those thoughts were soon driven away by the stunning views. _'How could he try to keep me away from this? It is amazing! I shall never look at the woods around Longbourn the same again.' _She was so lost in her thoughts that it took some time before she noticed that there was someone moving towards her. She turned to look and instantly regretted it. _'Why is he always appearing out of nowhere? Does he follow me or am I just that unlucky?' _

"Miss Bennet." Elizabeth heard the coldness in his voice.

"Mr. Darcy. Are you enjoying your walk?"

Darcy chose to ignore her question. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear how dangerous it was to walk along these paths alone." His tone was so cold and sharp that most women (and men too) would have been scared out of their wits; however Elizabeth's nature wouldn't allow her to let him win.

"Are there many wild animals in this part of the woods, Mr. Darcy?"

"No. The estate is quite free of wild animals." Elizabeth nodded like she already knew that. Darcy wondered where this was going.

"Do bandits and marauders often terrorize this area?" Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile.

"No the borders of this park are secure. May I ask to where these questions tend?"

"Well I was just wondering what these dangers you speak of are. You yourself have said that there are no wild animals and no bandits, so I am at a loss to know what I need protection against." Elizabeth allowed her smile to grow wider as she registered that she had won. Darcy's eyes grew wider as he struggled to come up with a response. She had easily outwitted him. This was not something he was use to. He usually had the upper hand in a battle of wits.

"Madam I am not expressing worries at the danger you would befall at the hands or claws of another, I was worried at the possibility of you tripping and injuring yourself or you suddenly becoming ill with no one to assist you." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in response and a murderous look crossed her face.

Elizabeth was having an internal struggle as to whether or not to react to this statement with violence. Years of property prevailed however and at length she stated "As I have already stated I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I still am worried especially given the fact when we first met I found you unconscious in the middle of the path. How can you explain your being in that predicament?" He waited with a smug look on his face, but that soon vanished when he saw the Elizabeth's face. She was positively seething with rage.

"Of that particular meeting I am trying very hard to forget" She said shortly. She then turned and strode away leaving behind a quite astonished Darcy.

Darcy and Elizabeth were both lost in their thoughts as they followed their separate ways back to the house. The latter was thinking, _'Oh the gal of that man! What an insufferable, conceited, egotistical ass. He even had the nerve to bring up our acquaintance at Rosings after what he did to me. He should be apologizing for his conduct there instead of using it as another device to control me! But that's right he's a Darcy and no insignificant country girl will ever get an apology from a Darcy no matter how he treats her.' _

The other's thoughts went more like this, _'Selfish girl! Does she not know I have her best interests at heart? Why must she challenge me, can't she just accept that I can and will take care of her and be grateful? After all I have done for her at Rosings she tells me she was trying to forget that time. I saved her and this is her gratitude? She is defiantly not worthy to be a Darcy. No I shall never think of her in that way again. She is lost to me.' _These were the thoughts in his brain, but his heart had other ideas. The part of his heart that Elizabeth had claimed was holding on too tightly. He knew that if he tried to get rid of it he would fall apart. _'Oh Elizabeth what have you done to me?!' _

* * *

I have published another story so this one won't be updated as often. The story with the most reviews is the one I update next, so if you want more PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Two Unpleasant Gentlemen

Sorry it took so long to update. I have really bad writers block.  
The answer to why Elizabeth hates Darcy will come in Kent. Love all my reviewers!  
I want to give a special thanks to Loli-pop0394 and The Truth In Fiction who have reviewed every chapter. **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Every morning Elizabeth tried to sneak out to take her morning walk, but she only made it out half of the time. Darcy was a very astute captor. Whenever she found a new way out she could only use it once or twice before Darcy could be seen skulking around there. The few times she did manage to get out it wasn't long before he was seen moving towards her. Their conversations on those meetings, if any, were stilted at best. He was quite angry at the way she was defying him. _'Why is she so stubborn?' _As he could think of no way to stop her he eventually decided on a compromise.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy caught her as she tried to sneak out the front door. "May we discuss this?"

"Discuss what Mr. Darcy?" Her tone was harsh. "Do you want to list all of the reasons I should not go out for a walk or are you tired of getting up and skulking around doors?" Darcy frowned at her tone.

"Miss Bennet, I was hoping we could come up with a compromise that would allow you to go on your walks, but also insure your safety."

"Oh, and what is your suggestion?" The harshness was replaced by the surprise in her tone.

"If you were to inform me of the paths you will be taking and how long you think you will be out I would have no trouble letting you go. This is my only offer." Darcy looked expectant. Elizabeth sighed and consented. She knew that any argument would be fruitless. She filled the requirements and found herself finally able to take a walk without worrying about how soon it would be cut short by Darcy. She noticed, however, that his walk crossed with hers more often than not. She felt resentment build up at how he was treating her like she was likely to disappear. He was being very controlling and she didn't like it one bit. Normally this behavior would have made her throw civility and propriety to the wind and do something rash. Since her departure was imminent she managed to stay reasonably civil. She was vexed when she heard that her mother had visited Jane and had insisted that she stayed for a while longer. Bingley, however, was very happy with this arrangement and readily agreed.

Bingley was the only one who could last the visit from Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest daughters without too much mortification. Elizabeth was embarrassed by her mother's behavior. Darcy and Caroline were discussed by her manners. Bingley was as was amiable as always and even replied with composure and civility at Lydia's attack on him about holding a ball. Bingley didn't think a ball was a bad idea, after Jane recovered of course. He looked forward to a chance to dance with her.

Another week later Elizabeth and Jane announced that it was time to leave. They asked Bingley for use of his carriage. He was reluctant to let Jane go as he believed that she might not be sufficiently recovered. Jane was adamant however and it was decided that they would leave the next day.

Darcy took the news of the sister's departure in his stride, but he was very upset. After weeks of having Elizabeth so close and knowing she was safe, how could he go back to the constant worrying? He wanted her close to him at all times, but how could he tell her? She seemed to be much more civil during her stay at Netherfield, but still she obviously didn't love him. Her improved behavior over her stay gave him hope. All he needed was time and he could win her heart. Of this he was sure. The Netherfield ball was a good time to start his quest. He was going to be prepared. She was going to be his eventually; he was not going to stop until she had accepted him.

* * *

When the Bennet sisters returned home they were mobbed by their sisters and mother. The latter was rather vexed that they borrowed Bingley's carriage. She had expected them to stay for another week at the least and often told them such. Such a state as Mrs. Bennet was in that she found it her job to disprove of everything. So when Mr. Bennet announced that his cousin, a Mr. Collins, was to come, her first reaction was horror. Their estate had been entailed, so when Mr. Bennet died the estate would become Mr. Collins'. Mrs. Bennet could not be calmed down until she received a very welcome piece of news. Mr. Collins was single and wished to marry one of the women in the neighborhood. After this news she was very excited for his coming. She was determined to secure him for one of her own daughters. Mr. Bennet was too looking forward to Mr. Collins arrival, but for a very different reason. From the letter he had received from the gentleman Mr. Bennet assumed that he was a very silly man and would provide ample sources of diversion.

Mr. Collins arrived promptly a four and introductions were made all around. Mr. Collins looked a Jane a good deal and held her hand a little longer than proper. Jane was not at all flattered by his attentions instead she was rather disgusted with them, but being Jane she never said anything and remained perfectly amiable.

Mrs. Bennet also noticed where Mr. Collins' attentions lay and she quickly sought to divert them. Mr. Bingley was far richer than Mr. Collins and Mrs. Bennet felt that Bingley would soon propose to Jane. After a short conversation with Collins, he was persuaded to switch his attentions to Elizabeth. This arrangement was fine with Collins as he never really loved Jane. She was the eldest and the prettiest so he set his sights on her to start. When it was made clear to him that she was soon to be engaged he was more than happy to turn his attentions elsewhere.

Elizabeth was very soon disgusted by Mr. Collins' attentions. He stayed by her side as much as possible and offered many 'complements', though most of the time all he succeeded in was insulting her. She avoided him as much as possible.

When the Bennet girls decided to walk towards Meryton he readily joined them, much to Elizabeth's displeasure.

As soon as they arrived in Meryton, Lydia and Kitty were both looking for officers. They soon spotted Denny and called him over. Another man came with him. Denny gave the usual civilities before the introductions.

"Ladies may I introduce Mr. Wickham to you? Wickham, this is Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet."

"This is our cousin Mr. Collins." Jane said.

Lydia and Kitty focused their attentions on Denny for the most part and Elizabeth was left with Wickham. She found him, though his manners seemed amiable, to be quite lacking. She heard horses coming near and looked up. There was Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. She quickly looked at Jane who was blushing prettily. She looked back at the gentlemen only to find Darcy had gone red and was glaring in at her companion Mr. Wickham. The latter had paled considerably and looked rather frightened. Elizabeth, having known Darcy long enough to know he didn't act this way with a good cause, was shocked. There was obviously a history between these men. Wickham touched him hand to his hat in a gesture of mock politeness. Darcy tore his gaze away from Wickham and looked at Elizabeth with a pleading look. He then turned his horse and was soon far down street with Bingley quickly attempting to catch up.

* * *

Well I've decided to put in Wickham after all. He will play an important role in the story somehow. This chapter jumps around a lot, but I couldn't find a good place to end it.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. Wickham's Lies

The next week passed most unpleasantly for Elizabeth. Mr. Collins continued to fawn over her and follow her like a dog. She was also subjected to frequent visits from Mr. Wickham. She felt her dislike of both gentlemen growing as time went on. Wickham appeared very charming to all, but the most sensible of people and unfortunately for him Elizabeth was very sensible. Both gentlemen continued to be attentive to her even when she hinted how much she disliked it. Neither man truly cared for her feelings. They were driven only by their own.

_'Why is it that I am cursed with such a problem with men? All the men who show attention to me seem to do things with regard for my feelings and some even wish to control me.' ____Elizabeth thought of Mr. Darcy. __'I will never understand men.'_

___Mr. Darcy was still thinking back to his encounter in Meryton. When Bingley had suggested that they both go and inquire about Miss Bennet's health he soon agreed with hopes of meeting another Miss Bennet. As they were riding their horses through the town they were greeted by an unexpected sight. A large group of people on the side of the street revealed themselves as all of the Bennet sisters and another three men. Two of the men appeared to be officers by their red coats. The other looked like a clergyman. Darcy quickly scanned the group for the face he had come to love. He found it, but was very displeased when he saw who she was talking to. It was one of the officers. As the man looked up Darcy felt his face color in anger. __Wickham! ____Just in front of him stood the man who had tried to ruin his sister and steal her fortune. He was talking to __his Elizabeth____! Darcy nearly growled. Wickham's face had gone white with fear, but after a few minutes he touched the brim of his hat in a kind of mock salute. Darcy refused to return the gesture. He turned to look at Elizabeth, who was looking very confused at the scene between the two men. She was the only one who had noticed. He gave her one last parting look to say, '__don't believe anything he tells you.' ____He then turned his horse and fled, not caring if Bingley followed or not. _

Bingley arrived a week after the eldest Bennet sisters had quit Netherfield. He wished to personally deliver an invitation to his upcoming ball. He had to leave soon after to finish preparing and was unable to stay for dinner, though Mrs. Bennet begged him to. Elizabeth was not really looking forward to the evening. She already had promised Mr. Collins the first two dances. Between him and Wickham she felt she was never going to have a chance to enjoy herself.

She had spent quite a bit of time in Mr. Wickham's company. After their first meeting she had willingly talked to him hoping to get to the subject of Mr. Darcy and the reasons behind both of their strange actions. Propriety would not allow her to broach the subject herself, but the subject was soon started by Mr. Wickham.

Mr. Wickham was no fool. He had witnessed the look Darcy had given Elizabeth and he knew Darcy's feelings for her. He hated Darcy with such a passion that he could not refrain from doing all in his power to injure him. He figured that the easiest way to do that was sitting in front of him. All he had to do was feed her some lies and a little charm and he could ruin her. If he played this right he might even be able to make some money in the deal. He was no fool, just a greedy and cruel man.

"Has Mr. Darcy been in town long?" He began

"Just a few weeks. Are you much acquainted with the gentleman?"

"Yes, in fact I have known him all my life. We played to together as boys." He saw the confused look on her face and continued. "Ah, you are surprised. I take it you noticed the cold manner of our greeting this afternoon."

"Yes I confess I did."

"Are you well acquainted with the gentleman?"

"I am to some respect. I have known him for a time and spent a good deal of time in the same house with him." Wickham gave a small frown at the vagueness of her answer. Maybe his plan would be harder than he thought.

"You have spent time in the same house with him?"

"Yes I have. My sister was sick so I stayed with her at Netherfield. I must say it was not a pleasant experience."

"I have heard Netherfield is a very nice home."

"Oh yes. It is very nice. I was not referring to the house, but more of its occupants."

"I take it you dislike the Netherfield party." Wickham felt hope rise again.

"Not all of them. Bingley is a very pleasant gentleman. Are you at all acquainted with him?"

"Not at all, but I am disposed to like him. He has issued a general invitation to all of the officers which has caused great joy." He paused then continued hoping to bring the conversation back to Darcy. "He is quite the opposite of his friend."

"I quite agree. Mr. Bingley was the only one of the Nertherfield party that I find amiable." Wickham smiled at this. His job was getting easier.

"I am afraid that few would agree to your idea of Darcy except, myself."

"But he is not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Everyone is discussed with his pride and conceit." Wickham's smile was growing larger and he struggled to hide it. He did a good job, but to a person whose hobby was to study character it was pathetic. She instantly saw through him and was tempted to walk away, but she wanted to hear his lies so she stayed.

"I cannot pretend to feel for him. He has done me great wrong." Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she waited. Wickham had never met anyone who he could not charm. He was convinced that Elizabeth was no different.

"His father was my godfather and one of the greatest men to ever breathe. He and I were very close. When my father died he cared for me, loved me I believe. He paid for my school and later Cambridge. I was destined for the church and on his deathbed he bequeathed the rectory in his estate. After he died, however, and the living he had promised me fell vacant his son refused point blank to honor is father's wishes." Elizabeth had to work to hold in her snort. From what she knew of Darcy there was no way Wickham's story could be true. Darcy always did what was in the interest of his family before anything that would give him pleasure. She knew this from experience. She carefully made her face into a mask of horror.

"This is shocking! How could Mr. Darcy do such a thing?" Wickham felt success coming.

"His father loved me, though I was not his son. I think he may have loved me more than his own son. Darcy refused out of jealousy." Elizabeth could not imagine Darcy jealous of anyone.

"Mr. Wickham how horrible! How you must have suffered. Why have you not informed anyone?"

"While I remember his father I can neither deify nor expose him." The conversation went on to different subjects and leaving Elizabeth to consider all she had heard. Wickham was convinced. He had made his impression and soon he would have his revenge. Elizabeth was convinced. Mr. Wickham was a complete liar. He must have some sort of problem with Darcy though. He would not spread these lies otherwise. Unknown to Wickham all of his carefully constructed lies only invoked pity and a softening towards Darcy.

* * *

Hey the next chapter is the Netherfield Ball. It will be posted in the next hour!!!!!!! I am amazing sometimes. :-)


	8. The Netherfield Ball

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry it took more than an hour, but don't blame me dinner interrupted. Blame food. Food can be evil, but oh so delicious.

* * *

The Bennet household was in a frenzy getting ready for the ball. When everyone was ready they got into the carriage. They quickly arrived and even more quickly they moved to the doors. Winter was fast approaching. At the door they were greeted by Caroline and Mr. Bingley, who both professed happiness when they saw the Bennets. Only one of them was sincere. Inside the drawing room at Netherfield the Bennets soon spread themselves out across the room. Mrs. Bennet went to find Lady Lucas and gossip. Lydia and Kitty bee-lined for the nearest group of officers, so they could giggle and flirt with abandon. Mary sat in a chair with a book. Mr. Bennet stood and watched the majority of his family at their silly pursuits. Jane was dancing with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth immediately sought out Charlotte. After talking for a while she was greeted with a pleasant piece of news, Mr. Wickhamwas not at the ball. Elizabeth wanted to cheer. She didn't have to dance with that disgusting man. Soon the music started and Mr. Collins rushed to her side. She sighed unhappily as she was taken to the dance floor.

As soon as the dance was over she rushed away to nurse her poor toes. Mr. Collins was not skilled in the fine art of dancing. At least he was gone to dance with one of her sisters. She stood up and moved away in the hope of meeting Charlotte. She wasn't looking where she was going and soon she bumped into someone. She apologized and then looked up. It was Darcy.

"Miss Bennet, may I have the next dance?"

* * *

Darcy was watching as the Bennets move to the front door. He had seen her and quickly moved downstairs. He watched her talk with her friend Miss Lucas. Soon the clergyman he had seen in Meryton took her to the dance floor. Darcy wasn't jealous; he had not missed the grimace on her face as she took his hand. He smiled and waited.

The clergyman could not dance at all. Darcy found himself internally wincing as he stomped on Elizabeth's toes. She was a very apt dancer and managed to keep in time and in step with the dance even with such a disagreeable partner. _'I could show her how to dance with an accomplished partner. I should ask her for a dance.' _His mind made up he decided to ask for the next dance. He spotted her moving towards him limping slightly and looking down at her toes. Darcy knew he should have said something before she ran into him, but unknown to most, Darcy had a horrible affliction. He was shy. When he met new people (or when talking to girl he was in love with) he had a hard time forming coherent sentences. So he didn't say a word and she bumped into him and apologized. She looked up and he felt his heart in his throat he could only manage to say, "Miss Bennet, may I have the next dance?"

"I…um…you may." Darcy bowed and quickly left. He needed a little breathing room before the dance. When the music began he went to collect her. His emotions hopelessly tangled.

Elizabeth's emotions weren't doing much better. She was unsure why he wanted to dance with her. She decided to shrug off all of those confusing thoughts. _'I hope he is a better dancer than Mr. Collins.'_

The music began again and soon Darcy was leading her to the dance floor. They began dancing neither speaking to the other. Both were very skilled and there were no squashed toes. Eventually Elizabeth had had enough of the silence. She began a conversation.

"I love this dance."

"Yes, it is very pleasant." They fell silent again so once again Elizabeth spoke.

"It is your turn to speak, Mr. Darcy. I made a comment about the dance now you should talk about the size of the room or the number of couples." Darcy wondered why she was working so hard to talk to him. Maybe her feelings had changed. He was hopeful.

"I will say whatever you wish me to."

"That reply will do for present. Perhaps later on I might observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones." Darcy could tell Elizabeth was giving up on trying start a conversation so he began one.

"Do you talk as a rule while dancing?" She laughed and Darcy's heart nearly stopped.

"Sometimes it is best, and then one can arrange a conversation so they have the satisfaction of saying as little as possible."

"Do you consult your own feelings in this case or do you seek to gratify mine?"

"Both I should imagine. We are both of an unsociable, taciturn nature unwilling to speak unless it is to say something that will amaze half the room." Darcy frowned slightly. '_Unsociable? Taciturn? This was not a flattering description.' _

"That is no striking resemblance to your character; however close it may be to mine I cannot say." They were silent for a time, before Elizabeth decided to try another topic.

"How are Fitzwilliam and the ladies of Rosings?" Darcy was shocked. This was the first time she had talked about Rosings.

"They are all well. Everything there is much the same as when you left."

"Except the rector." This was a statement. Darcy was confused and wondered how she could possibly know that.

"Pray how do you know that?"

"Oh that gentleman over there," She shot Mr. Collins a pointed glance, "happens to be the new rector in Kent. He came to visit us as he is my cousin." Darcy noticed that she frowned slightly when she looked at the rector. This made him much happier than it should have. They both stopped their dance when Sir William walked up and began to talk.

"You are an exceptional couple when it comes to dancing. I hope to have the pleasure of seeing this often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event takes place." He shot a glance to where Jane and Bingley were dancing. "Well don't let me interrupt your dance, pray continue."

Darcy was lost in thought. The people here thought that Jane and Bingley were going to get married. No, they _knew _it. Only the date was uncertain. He could see that Bingley was more taken with Jane than any other girl. The only problem was Jane. Darcy was unsure as to the depths of her feelings for Bingley. He looked back at Elizabeth and realized that they had again lapsed into silence.

"What were we speaking of when Sir William interrupted us?"

"We weren't speaking at all. Sir William could not have interrupted any other couple with less to say." Darcy almost smiled. How he loved Elizabeth! She was like no one he had ever known. He came out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Pray how is Miss De Bourgh?" Darcy started.

"She is well."

"Ah…has she been presented a court?" Darcy was beginning be confused.

"No, she is not well enough."

"Does she have any suitors?" Darcy was thoroughly confused. Why was she so interested in Anne? She never paid Anne this much attention when she was at Rosings. Why the sudden interest?

"No, her mother is displeased with the majority of them."

"Oh, that must be unpleasant for her. Will her mother never let her marry or is she waiting for a specific gentleman to make an offer?"

"May I ask where these questions tend?" Darcy wondered if she knew of his 'engagement' to Anne. He defiantly hoped not.

"I was merely asking after an old acquaintance. Is that so bad?" Darcy could tell there was something behind these questions, but he refrained from asking. The dance ended then and they walked away from each other both feeling unsatisfied. Elizabeth was still unhappy that he had not answered her question. Darcy was still worrying about her strange questioning. After the dance he was attacked by the Kent rector. The man began to babble complements about Lady Cathrine. Darcy cut him off after ten minutes and asked him his name as the man had failed to give it.

"William Collins, sir. Let me tell you what a pleasure it is to finally meet you, as my esteemed patroness has often talked about you and said---------" Darcy managed to cut Collins off and he replied with civility. He fled as soon as he could and soon went back to his favorite occupation, staring at Elizabeth. _'How could she be related to Mr. Collins? Or even the rest of her family? Only her sister Jane seems to have any sense at all. Can I really ally myself or my sister with such a family? The answer should be no, but how can I stop myself? I love her. If only she didn't come with that family. Maybe when she accepts me she will be ready to give up her family. After all I would be saving her from them and no one can say no to a Darcy.'_

* * *

Once again I love everyone who reviews and hate everyone who dosen't. Just Kidding. Well sort of.


	9. The Almost Proposal

The day after the Netherfield Ball the Bennet household was very subdued. They had stayed up most of the night and the majority of them had massive hangovers. Elizabeth was in the dining room eating breakfast with Kitty when they were interrupted. Their mother had barged in with Collins in her wake. Their mother was positively glowing with happiness as she spoke.

"Come Kitty, Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister." Elizabeth and Kitty looked up and locked eyes. Elizabeth had paled and was very frightened. Nothing good could come of this.

"Please you must excuse me," Elizabeth pleaded. "Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that anyone need not hear."

"No nonsense Lizzy, I desire that you stay where you are. Come Kitty." With that her mother left dragging Kitty with her. Kitty sent an apologetic glance to Elizabeth just before the door closed.

"Believe me Cousin Elizabeth, you would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this…" Mr. Collins paused to search for the word. "Unwillingness."

"You can hardly doubt the reason for my discourse; however your feminine delicacy may lead you to dissemble. From the very first moment that entered your house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with my feelings I may state my reasons for marrying." He paused here, but Elizabeth was trying hard not to laugh at the image she had created of Mr. Collins being run away with his feelings to notice. "First that I believe that it is the duty of every clergyman to set an example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly that I believe it will add greatly to my happiness. And thirdly, which perhaps I should have mentioned firstly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness Lady Cathrine De Bourgh that I select a wife. Choose properly she said. Choose a gentlewoman for my sake and for you let her be an active useful sort of person. And your wit and vivacity, I think, must be acceptable to her when tempered with the respect which her rank will inevitably excite."

"Sir I am quite sure that Lady Catrine will not like me. We have met before and she made no secret her dislike for me. I have also formed an unfavorable opinion of her from our acquaintance. She would not approve at your choice." Elizabeth could have smiled then. Who knew that her dislike of Lady Cathrine and the lady's of her would be so useful?

Mr. Collins was stunned. He could not believe that his cousin was already acquainted with his patroness and (even more shocking) failed to inform him of her connection. If what she said was true she could not make a favorable wife. He decided that she could not be telling the truth, but if she was lying that was not a good trait for a wife to have. He gave a quick, "Excuse me." And then he quit the room.

Elizabeth smiled at herself. How neatly she had managed to get rid of the odious Mr. Collins. Her mother soon barged in and began shouting congratulations about her approaching nuptials. Elizabeth managed to calm her down and then said.

"Mama, Mr. Collins did not propose. He decided against it part way through. He will not take me." She said all of this with a smile that grew wider and wider. Mrs. Bennet was beside herself with fury.

"What have you done you ungrateful child? How could you do such a horrid thing? Mr. Collins was planning on marrying you! Why did you mess that up? Insolent, foolish, headstrong girl I shall never speak to you again!" She stormed out of the room leaving Elizabeth who was still smiling.

Mr. Collins did not want to stay at the Bennet's home that evening. He had a great wish to escape Mrs. Bennet who was still pushing Elizabeth on him. He decided that it would be best if he dined at Lucas Lodge instead. This arrangement went on for a few days before the Bennets were greated by some very distressing news. Mr. Collins was engaged, to Charlotte Lucas!

Elizabeth tried to talk sense into Charlotte, but to no avail.

"Charlotte, are you quite sure you wish to go through with this? You yourself have witnessed his outrageous behaviors. He must be one of the silliest men in all of England. Will he make you happy?"

"Oh dear Lizzy, unlike you, I am not romantic. I am 26 years old. I have few connections and a very small fortune. I am already a burden on my parents and my brothers all fear me growing into a spinster. Mr. Collins has offered me a comfortable home and protection. I think I am as happy as most people can boast on entering the marriage state." That was the end to that topic. They exchanged promises of writing and continuing their friendship, but they both were well aware that they would never again have the relationship of which they once could boast. Elizabeth was very disappointed in Charlotte. Mrs. Bennet was even more upset at the news than Elizabeth. She still believed that Mr. Collins would marry Elizabeth. She spent a great deal of time screeching about how Elizabeth should not have scared Mr. Collins away and about how horrid the Lucases were.

One of the quickest ways to forget about a piece of bad news, however, is to get a piece of even worse news. And so it was when a letter from Netherfield, addressed to Jane, arrived.

The letter was from Caroline and it held such distressing news that caused no little distress among the family. The whole Netherfield party was leaving for London; without the intention of returning. All of the Bennets felt for Jane as she was the most affected by this news. Elizabeth's thoughts on the matter were the most confused out of the entire neighborhood however. She felt her sister's pain about Bingley leaving. She was happy about Caroline being gone. The Hursts she really didn't care about. It was Darcy that was causing the majority of the confusion. She didn't like him and was happy he was leaving. And yet, she felt a little sad that she would never see him again. How could one man evoke such contradictory feelings? If it weren't for his behavior towards her she knew she would be in great danger of _falling in love with Mr. Darcy_.

* * *

Short chapter I know but the next is on the way. When Elizabeth goes to Kent her memories will come back. All will be revealed!


	10. The Beginning

Mr. Wickham continued his attentions towards Elizabeth; causing the lady no small bit of distress. He and a few other officers were often invited to Longburne to dine. The Bennet sisters often walked to Meryton where he would often be. In fact Elizabeth was almost wishing she had married Mr. Collins, if only to save herself from Mr. Wickham's attentions. He even had the gall to spread his lies about Darcy to the entire populace of Meryton, not a week after the said gentleman had departed. Even after his assurances that he would not spread the rumors he made to her only weeks before. Oh how she hated that vile man.

She had managed to avoid Wickham for a week, but she knew it would not last. Her Aunt Phillips was giving a party the next day and she knew Wickham would be invited. Mrs. Phillips was not as sensible nor as intelligent as her niece and could not see through Wickham's charms.

Almost as soon as she had walked through the door of her aunt's home she felt someone take her hand and deposit a kiss on it lingering longer than necessary. She had to work to hold in her groan as she saw Wickham. He was getting worse than Collins. He took her away so he could speak to her in private. She replied to all he said with civility. When the dancing started he all but dragged out onto the dance floor. Thankfully as soon as the dance was over he had moved his attentions to another woman. Elizabeth felt a bit sorry for the girl, Miss King. The lady had just inherited a fortune of 10,000 pounds. Elizabeth had no doubt that money was Wickham's goal. She was very happy, however, to be free of Wickham's attentions. She moved over to talk with Charlotte.

"So, when do you go into Kent?" Elizabeth brought up this topic for the first time since she had tried to make her friend see reason. It was becoming imperative to get this information now as Charlotte was soon to leave.

"We shall spend the wedding night at Lucas Lodge."

"I shall hope to see you often in Meryton." Charlotte shook her head.

"I don't I believe I shall leave Kent for some time. I hope you will come visit me. My father and sister are coming to me in March, please say you will be one of the party. For you will be as welcome to me as any of them. Until then I shall require to hear from you often."

"Well then you shall. I would be happy to visit." They soon both went home both a bit happier than when they had arrived.

Much to her pleasure Wickham continued to peruse Miss King. To make her even happier her visit to Charlotte would be soon. The only thing that could dampen her spirits now was Jane. Jane was in immense pain with Bingley being gone. She tried to hide it, but Elizabeth knew her sister too well and was not fooled. She had huge hopes that the Netherfield party would soon be back, but another letter from Caroline dashed all of them. Apparently it was quite certain that the party would be remaining in town for the entire winter. Caroline also had added hints that Bingley was paying attentions to another woman! In fact it was none other than Mr. Darcy's sister. This caused Jane no small amount of distress. She was quite convinced that Bingley had forgotten her. Elizabeth was quite convinced that Caroline was lying. There was no way of knowing however and they both were left to believe what they wished.

Their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner soon arrived from London to spend Christmas with the Bennets. Elizabeth decided that Jane needed a change of scene and asked the Gardiners to take Jane with them when they returned. Who knows she might even meet Bingley, though Elizabeth doubted it. They moved in very different circles.

Jane and the Gardiners left a few days after Christmas. Elizabeth was sorry to see them go. The Gardiners were favorites among the elder Bennet girls. Elizabeth felt an acute pang of loneliness as she watched them leave. With Charlotte gone and now Jane as well Elizabeth's days would be rather dull. She found she was actually looking forward to going to Kent. She missed Charlotte and couldn't wait to see her.

Elizabeth was packed and completely ready to go. She said goodbye to her family and was soon off. She exchanged conversation with Sir William and Miss Lucas for a time before she turned to the scenery. After hours of driving she found that the countryside was familiar. She almost gasped at how quickly all the memories came back. She soon lost herself in all of them completely ignoring her companions. She thought back to the beginning of her acquaintances with the inhabitants of Rosings.

* * *

_She opened her eyes and glanced at the wall in front of her. Her eyebrows knit together as she realized that the wall in front of her was not familiar. Where was she? She groaned as she tried to remember where she was._

"_Are you feeling unwell? Do you require anything?" A concerned voice in the corner said in response to her groan. She struggled to sit up and looked at the figure in the corner. He was a very handsome man with black hair and stunning green eyes. She shook her head quickly in an attempt to focus on something other than his face._

"_Thank you I do not require anything at this time. May I inquire as to my present location?"_

"_You, madam, are in Rosings." Her eyebrows rose at this answer. She knew of Rosings splendor and could not fathom any reason for her being there. _

"_Pray could you inform me as to why I am here?"_

"_I found you unconscious in the park on one of my morning walks. I carried you here so you could recover."_

"_I am much obliged to you Mr.…"_

"_Pray forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and you are?"_

"_I…I do not know sir. My memory seems to have deserted me." Darcy looked concerned at this, but she continued before he could reply. "Pray sir, is there anyone in residence here beside yourself?"_

_His reply was rendered unnecessary by the entrance of another gentleman._

"_I thought you would like something to drink while we sit and wait for the girl to wake up."_

"_Thank you Fitzwilliam, but the girl has already awakened." He made a gesture towards her._

"_Oh, please forgive me Miss…" They all waited in silence for a minute before she answered._

"_I am afraid my memory has been damaged by whatever happened to me I cannot remember my name. I hope that it shall return in due time Mr. Fitzwilliam."_

"_Colonel. I am Colonel Fitzwilliam. If you cannot remember your name we'll just have to give you one, right Darcy." Elizabeth smiled. She already liked Colonel Fitzwilliam a great deal._

"_Well while you are thinking up a name may I ask a few more questions?" The Colonel smiled at the girl. He liked her as much as she him._

"_By all means. We will answer all questions you may have." Fitzwilliam sat down in a chair._

"_How long have I been here?"_

"_In that bed? Three days." Fitzwilliam's smile was steadily growing while talking to the very amusing girl._

"_Three days? Surely you are joking. It is time for me to get up." With this she struggled to get up. Both Darcy and Fitzwilliam moved to stop her. Darcy got there first. He gently pushed her back down._

"_You are not yet well enough to rise. Please stay there for a few days longer." Darcy all but begged._

"_I will stay in bed for today, but tomorrow I am going to get out of bed if only for a few minutes." She said this with such finality that neither man could protest. They could already tell that she would not listen even if they tried to object. They continued to talk for a few hours and both men were amazed at the knowledge that the girl possessed. They both quickly began to admire her. She had a quick wit and lively disposition that made the three of them get along beautifully._

"_It is amazing how trying three days of sleep can be. I feel quite exhausted. Would you mind terribly if I went back to sleep?" Both gentlemen replied a negative and she soon drifted of thinking about her two new acquaintances. She found that they were both pleasant and she felt rather excited at the prospect of getting to know them better. 'Especially Mr. Darcy.'_

* * *

Well that's it for now. I need some feedback. People have been begging to know more of the history and now that I've started, do you want the whole history or have it in bits and pieces?

The other thing is about the comment Fitzwilliam made about giving her a new name. Well I need name ideas. It would be kinda hard to just call her 'the girl' when I'm in Darcy or Fitzwilliam's POV. So with your review please tell me what you think about these things. LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Introductions

Well the people who reviewed seemed split on whether they wanted the history all at once or in pieces so I am going to put a flashback in every chapter at the end. That hopefully will make everyone happy. In the flashbacks I'm gonna start referring to Elizabeth as Violet. I hope it's not too confusing. Flashbacks are italicized so you can tell them apart from the present. Well that's about it for now. Without further to do, I present Chapter 11!

* * *

Meanwhile in another carriage that was bound to Kent there was another person lost in memories. Seeing the scenery always made Darcy think of his first conversation with the most amazing woman he had ever had the pleasure to know. She was like no one he had ever met. The majority of woman he was acquainted with were all dull and vile. She on the other hand was lively and good humored. She could find a joke in nearly everything, yet she could be serious and caring if the need arose. He had been immensely sorry to quit Netherfield. If it was not for his friend he would have never left. He would have to find a time to return as soon as his visit to his aunt was over and collect what he already considered rightfully his. His Elizabeth. His Lizzy.

Though both carriages were bound within a few miles of each other and arrived at their destinations at nearly the same time, they did not once pass each other. Neither knew that the occupants of the other carriage were so near.

Darcy and his cousin were met at the door by a servant who led them to the parlor where their aunt and Cousin Anne waited with tea. Both men grabbed a cup of tea. The party greeted each other with the standard civilities before their aunt gave them some very interesting news.

"The new rector, a Mr. Collins, informs me you have already met and wishes me to inform you of his recent marriage. The woman also claims to be acquainted with you. I believe her maiden name was Lucas. Staying with them are _Sir_ William Lucas," Her tone indicated that she didn't believe he was worthy of that rank. "Her sister, Miss Lucas and a Miss Elizabeth Bennet are also staying with her." Darcy chocked on his tea drawing quizzical looks from the others.

"Fitzwilliam, maybe we should call on them while we are here." Darcy sent a quick glance at his cousin.

"Of course, we must." Fitzwilliam said, interpreting the look that his cousin had shot him. "Excellent idea Darcy. If we leave now we will have plenty of time for a visit."

They quickly quit the room ignoring their aunt's complaints. In the hall Fitzwilliam finally asked the question on his mind.

"What is so important at the parsonage that we must go?"

"Do remember three years ago? When we found Violet?" Fitzwilliam frowned slightly as he remembered.

"Yes. Darcy what does that have to do with the party at the parsonage?"

"The Miss Elizabeth Bennet that our aunt mentioned _is _Violet." Fitzwilliam was completely shocked. Whatever he had expected Darcy to say this defiantly was not it.

"Wait," He said slowly. "How do you know? I mean she did not give us her name when she left."

"When I went into Hertfordshire with Bingley we became acquainted with the Bennets. Though she looks quite a bit different I was still able to recognize her eyes."

"Well if what you say is true I cannot wait to see her again. I will meet you here in twenty minutes." It was settled and half an hour later they were both on horses riding towards the parsonage.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, come here! Quick! There are two of Lady Catherine's nephews staying at Rosings and they are paying us a visit!" Mr. Collins was yelling scrambling to clean, but only succeeded in making the place messier. Charlotte soon came and put everything right. By this time both Elizabeth and Charlotte's sister had come down and were waiting for the two gentlemen. The latter was filled with excitement and anticipation. The former, however had mixed feelings. She was excited to see Colonel Fitzwilliam again, but to see Darcy was not nearly so pleasant.

"Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth glanced up as they were introduced only to find that both gentlemen's eyes were focused on her. Fitzwilliam walked over and sat next to her.

"I am afraid we have never been properly introduced." He said in a teasing manner. Elizabeth gave him a large smile.

"No we have not. I am Elizabeth Bennet. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Elizabeth extended her hand with a serious expression on her face. Fitzwilliam took the offered hand and quickly placed a kiss on it. "I am very happy to see you again Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you." They smiled at each other and then launched into a conversation on everything that had happened in the last three years. She began to talk of her family and they continued this way ignoring everyone until it was time for the gentlemen to take their leave. Fitzwilliam promised that he would get an invitation for them to dine at Rosings. Mr. Collins was ecstatic at this news. He felt that it was a complement to him for his gracious hospitality. Charlotte knew better, however and as soon as they were alone she questioned her friend about the Colonel.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed to be very attentive to you Elizabeth."

"We were previously acquainted, but we have not seen each other for three years. We had a lot of time to make up."

"Where did you first meet Colonel Fitzwilliam? He has never been to Hertfordshire."

"We met when I was visiting my friend Isabella. She moved up here after she married Mr. Carron. They invited me stay and I ended up meeting Colonel Fitzwilliam." With that the conversation was ended.

* * *

_She woke the next morning once again confused to her whereabouts. Yesterday's events came rushing back to her and she quickly sat up._

"_Be careful. It is unwise for you to be exerting yourself so much." She quickly glanced over to Mr. Darcy who was sitting in the same chair he had occupied yesterday._

"_Thank you for your concern sir, but I am feeling much recovered." Darcy gave her a relived smile at this. "Where is Colonel Fitzwilliam?"_

"_Is my company so dreadful that you must insist on my cousin's presence?" Darcy pouted._

"_I'll say it is Darce. You know full well that I am the most amiable cousin." Colonel Fitzwilliam had just walked in and it was he who replied._

"_Why Colonel Fitzwilliam, are you boasting? You know that being modest is one foremost traits of an amiable gentleman." The girl quipped, smiling at both gentlemen, one of which was trying to hide his laughter. The other was making a big show of being offended. _

"_I may not have modesty, but I am still considered amiable throughout society. Would not you agree?"_

"_As I have never seen you in society I could rightly determine if what you said was true. Therefore I cannot agree or disagree." She answered with a small smile._

"_You are quite right. Well Darcy I believe it's time to give our friend a name what do you think?" Fitzwilliam turned to his cousin with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_Umm…" Darcy turned to look at the girl again. "Violet."_

"_Violet? Where did you pull that from?"_

"_Her eyes are violet, as in the color." Darcy blushed and turned away, much to his cousins amusement._

"_What say you? Is Violet a good name?" Fitzwilliam smiled at the girl. She smiled and taking pity on Darcy she said._

"_It is as good as any and I feel that Mr. Darcy is a safer person to charge the naming to than yourself." Fitzwilliam began to pout and pretend to be severely insulted._

"_Fine then Violet it is. Pleased to meet you." Fitzwilliam grabbed Violet's hand and planted a kiss on it in an exaggerated fashion._

"_Now that the formalities are over what would you gentlemen say to breakfast?" Violet pushed herself out of bed ignoring the complaints of the two men. "I told you yesterday that I was going to start getting out of bed and now is as good a time as any to start." Violet smirked as she thought of the next question. "Now which of you fine gentlemen is going to escort me?" Violet laughed at the scene the men made as they scrambled to secure her arm. Fitzwilliam quickly offered her arm to the lady before Darcy could respond. He laughed as he saw the death glare he was getting from Darcy. Both men were entranced by this girl of whom they knew little about. They could see it in each other's eyes. They had gone from best friends to rivals in the space of two days over one girl. This was going to be an interesting visit._

* * *

There you have it. I thought it would be fun to make Darcy and Fitzwilliam rivals. It adds to the tension later on. Well I am alternating writing this story and my other one so updates will be less often, but still hopefully once a week, maybe more. If I get enough reviews I will be tempted to forget my homework and just write so REVIEW if you want more, faster.


	12. Rivals

An invitation to dine at Rosings arrived only a day after the gentlemen had paid their visit to the parsonage. Mr. Collins was enthusiastic and began scurrying around telling people to hurry. When they were all ready they climbed into the carriage that Lady Catherine had sent. Elizabeth was feeling anxious. Would Lady Catherine remember her? She hoped not. If she did it would not be a pleasant visit. The woman had made no secret her distaste for Elizabeth in their earlier acquaintance. Elizabeth felt the same about Lady Catherine. Elizabeth spoke her mind and was quick witted. These two traits were not looked upon as favorable by the great lady. Lady Catherine needed to command things and feel important, which Elizabeth found very tiresome. Needless to say they did not get along. The carriage stopped and brought Elizabeth back from her memories. She sighed. She had no choice, but to get out of the carriage and face one of the people she had hoped never to see again.

* * *

Darcy was extremely anxious as well. He fiddled with his coat in front of the mirror. He wanted to look his best for Elizabeth. He was being silly and he knew it, but love had changed him and he found that he no longer cared about anything except what she thought of him. His cousin walked in.

"Are you quite ready yet, Darcy?" Fitzwilliam said with irritation.

"Just a few more minutes. I need to fix my coat." Fitzwilliam laughed.

"I think your coat looks just fine and I'm sure Miss Bennet will agree." Darcy sent his cousin a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You love her." It was a statement not a question.

"Wha…I…I… What leads you to think that?" Darcy stammered.

"I have known it since we met her. When she left I gave her up for lost, but you never gave up hope. I want to talk about this before she arrives. You have to know that when she was here three years ago I felt a growing attraction to her." Darcy did not like the direction this conversation was going, but he did not interrupt his cousin. "When I met her again yesterday I found all of my regard coming back. I find that I am very much in love with her as well." At this point Darcy had to interrupt.

"Have you not always said that you must marry a woman of fortune? She has little of that." Fitzwilliam just smiled.

"I believe that Miss Bennet is one of those singular women who would not mind living on the salary of a colonel." Darcy frowned, because he knew his cousin was right. "What I was saying earlier was that, since we both love the same the woman, we have become rivals once again. I wish it to be a fair trial to win said woman's affections. I will not try to degrade you in Miss Bennet's regard if you will do the same for me. Though I do not like to be at odds with you, cousin, but I must try for to win Miss Bennet's heart and I know you will try as well. I wish for a fair fight. Do you agree?" Darcy had a pained look on his face at his cousin's confession of love, but he had to accept the conditions.

"Very well." They shook hands and an understanding passed between the two men.

"May the better man win."

* * *

_The group of three soon entered the breakfast room. Their expressions were so widely different it would be almost comical to the observer. Fitzwilliam's face was beaming as he led the beautiful creature on his arm to an open seat. Violet's face showed her anxiousness at meeting the ladies of the house. Darcy's looked like a violent storm had passed over him. His frown deepened as he saw Fitzwilliam hold a chair for Violet and then take the seat to her immediate right. Darcy noted the open seat on her left and hastened to secure it for himself. During the meal both men attempted to engage Violet in conversation and ignore the gentleman on her other side. Violet found this very funny and did nothing to discourage it. After breakfast they moved into the sitting room with Lady Catherine and Anne. Once they had settled Lady Catherine dominated the conversation with various questions to Violet. To all of these she had no answer as they were all about her family or her history. Lady Catherine did not approve of her and approved even less that both of her nephews continued to stare at her throughout the interrogation Violet did not notice the stares however. She didn't know of the gentlemen's attraction to her. She had merely assumed that they were just overly polite._

_Darcy suggested a morning stroll and was exuberant when Violet agreed to accompany him. He was less happy when Fitzwilliam decided to go along as well. Lady Catherine was not happy about her nephews going on a walk with Violet. Lady Catherine could sense the danger and she suggested that Darcy stay to be with Anne as she was not well enough to walk. He gracefully declined and soon the two gentlemen and the lady were walking in the lanes around Rosings. They had very pleasant and lively conversation that had affected the heart rate of both men, unknown to Violet. After a little while Darcy spoke up with great concern in his voice. _

"_Violet, are you fatigued? Shall we make our way back?"_

"_No, I am quite fond of walking. If it would not trouble you I would wish to remain out here for a while longer." Both men assured her of their willingness to continue walking and they stayed out for another hour before Violet decided that it was time to return._

"_I believe that it is time to return. Lady Catherine will be quite worried if we remain any longer and we will be treated to a speech about the proper length of time a walk should last." Both men laughed and agreed though they were sorry to lose their time with her._

_When they got indoors Violet turned to the men and said, "Thank you both for that very refreshing walk. I feel that I should retire now as my strength has not completely returned. Please excuse me." The men both voiced their concern, but Violet simply shrugged it off. "I shall feel better, I am sure, after a short rest. Good day." With that she curtsied and was soon gone, leaving both men staring blankly to the way she had left. They were both wishing they could follow her and take her in their arms. Being gentlemen they had to consent themselves with one last look down the hallway before they left. If there was one thing they were both quite sure of it was that they were both completely smitten and nether minded it the least bit._

* * *

It is a short chapter, but I will write the next this weekend and post it by Tuesday.


	13. An Unpleasant Piece of Information

Sorry it took FOREVER for me to upload, but my copy of microsoft word stopped working :-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-(:-( Please don't be angry. I will try to upload much sooner next time. Thanks for waiting. Love you all!

* * *

Everyone soon arrived to the sitting room. Lady Catherine as always began to speak to and interrogate her guests. She seemed particularly interested in Elizabeth. She thought there was something familiar about her, but to everyone's relief she could not place her. She directed the majority of the interrogation at her however.

"Have you any siblings, Miss Bennet?"

"I have four sisters."

"No brothers?"

"I have none."

"Are any of your sisters out?"

"Yes ma'am, all."

"What? All five out at once? That is very odd." Lady Catherine paused here and Elizabeth hoped that the interrogation was over. It soon started up again, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Your parent's estate is entailed on Mr. Collins is it not?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is."

"How old are you Miss Bennet?" By this time Elizabeth was very tired of the questioning so she decided on an impertinent answer.

"With three younger sisters growing up you can hardly expect me to own it." Lady Catherine was shocked at her reply and suddenly she knew who this girl reminded her of. She reminded her of that despicable Violet. Lady Catherine quickly glanced at her nephews and was very vexed to see where their attention was located. Why did they find these horrid women so interesting?

"Miss Bennet, you cannot be five and twenty so there is no need to conceal your age." Resigned Elizabeth decided to humor the lady.

"I am not two and twenty."

"Do you play Miss Bennet?"

"A little and very ill indeed."

"While you are here you must play for us. Come, play for us now."

"Please, I beg of you I was not being modest when I said I play very ill." Lady Catherine sent such a glare that would have curdled milk. Fitzwilliam decided that it was time to intervene.

"Please play for us, Miss Bennet. I would be happy to assist you by turning the pages." Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"Alright if you insist." Together they moved to the piano, she picked out some music and soon began to play. Darcy was displeased at the sight of his beloved smiling with another man and quickly extracted himself from his aunt and moved towards the piano. He positioned himself so as to have the best view of the performer. Elizabeth noticed what he was doing and had to comment.

"You mean to frighten me Mr. Darcy by coming in all your state to hear me. But I won't be alarmed. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me." Darcy smiled. This was the Elizabeth he knew and loved.

"I cannot say you are mistaken as you cannot really entertain my having any designs of alarming you. I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know that you find great enjoyment in professing opinions that are not your own." Elizabeth laughed and turned to Fitzwilliam.

"Your cousin would teach you not to believe a word I say, Colonel Fitzwilliam. That is ungenerous of him is it not?" Fitzwilliam in turn laughed before replying.

"It is indeed Darcy."

"Impolitic too, as it provokes me to retaliate and speak of dome of his behavior in Hertfordshire, which may shock his relations." Darcy panicked momentarily while he tried to figure out what she could accuse him of.

"Pray what have you to accuse him of? I should very much like to know how he presented himself to the inhabitants of Hertfordshire."

"I saw him first at a ball where he danced only four dances, though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one lady sitting down without a partner." Darcy relaxed upon hearing this. She could hve accused him of much worse things.

"I fear I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers." Darcy stated in his own defence.

Elizabeth turned to Fitzwilliam. "Shall we ask him why? Why a man of sense and education, who has lived in the world should be ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers." The corners of her mouth twitched as she said this.

"I have not that happy knack that some possess of conversing easily with those I have never met before."

"My fingers do not move over these keys as masterfully as I have seen some woman's do, but I have always considered it my own fault as I would not take to trouble of practising."

"You are perfectly right. Anyone admitted to the honor of hearing you could think anything wanting. We, niether of us, perform to strangers." Elizabeth looked at Darcy quizzically, but that conversation was ended and soon the Lucases, Collins and Elizabeth returned to the parsonage.

* * *

_Over the next few weeks Violet, Darcy and Ftzwilliam became inseparable. Violet's memory had not come back. She had a few brief flashes of memories, but nothing she could pin down. Both gentlemen were very curious about her, but they both secretly hoped her memory would not return for some time. The longer she needed to recover the longer they could spend time with her._

_Both gentlemen paid her excessive attentions, much to the displeasure of the ladies of the house. After two weeks of residence at Rosings, Violet was suprised to be summond to a private audiance with none other than Miss DeBourgh. Violet quickly went to meet the lady in the drawing room._

_"Miss Violet, I have noticed that you have spent a rather large amount of time in the company of Mr. Darcy." Violet's heart pounded. She frequently had reactions like this when Darcy's name was mentioned. She had finally seen his attentions for what they were. She was in a fair way of being very much in love. Instead of mentioning this however, violet went the safer route._

_"Yes, we have become good friends. Colonel Fitzwilliam has also been a good friend."_

_"Miss Violet please forgive me for being blunt, but do you have any asperitions towards Mr. Darcy other than being friends?"_

_"I do not at the present. Pray why do you ask?"_

_"I am inquiring, because Mr. Darcy seems to be paying you excess attention. I know that he does not mean anything by it, but I am afraid of you being decived."_

_"Decived?"_

_"Mr. Darcy and I are engaged."_

_"Oh!"_


	14. Love and Memories

Be warned I have switched to a new word program, but it does not have a spell check, I have no beta and I am one of the worlds most hopeless spellers, so if there is a word that is misspelled please go easy on me. If it completely messes up the story or makes it unreadable you can add a note of it in your review or PM me.  
I couldn't think of ideas for the present yet and I really wanted to write this chapter so it is only a flashback. I want to finish the flashbacks before the proposal so you have all of the background knowledge. K hope you like it. :-)

* * *

_"Congratulations." Violet said with a forced smile. "I hope you will both be very happy together."_

_"Thank you, I am sure we will." Anne paused and examined Violet again. "The wedding date is not yet set, but I do hope you can come."_

_"Thank you, but I hope I shall be recovered and return to my family before that happy event."_

_"Excuse me, Miss Violet. I must retire." Anne soon disappeared into her quarters. Violet remained in the room for a time, eyes glazed over. She was forced back to reality by the __entrance_  
_ of someone. She thought she had a sneaking suspicion who it was and a quick glance proved her correct. He was the last person she wanted to see now._

_"Violet?" He asked hesitantly. "Is all well?"_

_"Yes thank you Darcy. All is well. I am just a little tired, that is all." He looked at her quizzically._

_"What did Anne want?"_

_"Miss DeBourgh_ _just wanted to clarify something. We have reached an understanding. There is no need to trouble yourself." She hoped he would just accept that and leave, but it was not to be._

_"And pray, what was this understanding."_

_"You are very inquisitive tonight sir." Darcy's suspicions were raised by her evasive answer._

_"And you are very evasive tonight." Violet sighed._

_"I just fail to see how it is any if your business." Darcy frowned slightly and moved a step closer._

_"I just want to make sure you are alright. I would hate to have anything upset you." He moved another step closer until they were only a foot apart. Violet's heart was racing. She was having a hard time thinking coherently and the close proximity to him wasn't helping. 'He's engaged! Stop twisting his words to mean different things._

_"I am quite alright. If you don't mind I think I shall retire now. Please excuse me." Darcy did not move away from her or to the side, despite her statement. In fact he took a step closer and stared into her eyes. She lost all capability of thought there and could only stare back at him. There was no more denying it. She was in love._

_Darcy, emboldened by the fact she had not retreated though he was closer than propriety allowed, shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips. He leaned in slightly and spoke her name. He leaned closer until his lips almost touched hers. He could smell victory fast approaching._

_Violet was frozen. She could not move. This was too pleasant for her to move away and too shocking for her to accept. He leaned toward her and she could feel his breath on her skin as he softly spoke her name. He came closer still until his lips were almost upon hers. At this point her brain caught up with her and she hastily retreated. He was engaged to another woman. What was he doing trying to kiss her? _

_Violet looked at him with shock and quickly __quitted_ _the room. This was not going well. She would have to leave as soon as possible. There could be no repeat of this scandalous event. She resolved to go as soon as her memory returned or sooner if Darcy tried anything improper. She hadn't thought he would be the kind to trifle with a woman affections, but she had known him for a very short time._

* * *

_Much to Violet's relief there was no repeat of the event of that night. She was even happier to find that her memory was returning fast. It was coming much easier now and she was forced to admit the cause to herself. Before now she had not wanted to leave. Now she could not wait. Just seeing him was torture. He always sat by his betrothed and had many private conversations with her. It was more than she could bear, but she endeavored to act the same as always._

_After another week she awoke one morning and found she remembered where she had been staying. She had been visiting an old friend Isabella Carron. She decided to set off. Isabella would be able to help her regain her memory._

_She entered the drawing room and found Lady __Catherine__ sitting there. She informed the lady of the good news._

_"Ah so your memory has finally returned. I suppose you will be taking your leave now."_

_"Yes I wish to return to my good friend. Pray tell me where the others are so I may take my leave of them."_

_"I am afraid that you will have to leave without doing that. The colonel is still sleeping a will be for some time. Darcy is busy with his intended." Lady __Catherine__ gave her and insincere smile._

_"That is most unfortunate. Please convey my regards to them and offer both Miss DeBourgh and Mr. Darcy my most heart felt congratulations." Violet quickly made her exit and scribbled out a note to the two gentlemen. With this done she was able to set out for her friends house. Where she was greeted very enthusiastically by her very worried friend. Her memory came back intact, but she feared that there would be some memories that would continue to haunt her to her dying breath._

* * *

_Darcy had been wounded by her rejection, but he still retained hopes. After all she had nearly let him do it. He figured that all she needed was a little time. He gave her room and attached himself to Anne a bit more often to make her feel a bit more comfortable. The problem with that however was that Anne began to get a bit more possessive and he had a hard time getting away from her clutches. After an hour of the torture of Anne's company Darcy searched for Violet. She was not in any of the rooms downstairs so he checked her bedroom. On the nightstand he came across a note. He read the few lines over several times not daring to believe it. He rushed to find Fitzwilliam with whom he shared the note. It read 'Dear sirs, I thank you very much for your great kindness in caring for me. My memory has returned to me and I am leaving as soon as possible. I was very sorry that I could not convey my gratitude in person, but I wished to leave as soon as I could. God bless you. Violet._

_

* * *

_Well thats the end of the flashbacks (I think), so next is the proposal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you are as excited as I am!!!!


	15. The Ill Fated Proposal

Well I'm back. (Trumpet fan fair) YAY :-) :-) Well here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I personally like it a lot! but I still need to know what you think. It gets kinda sad so be prepared. Well thats about it. Hope you like it. I put a lot of time into it. Even if you don't really like it it would make me really happy if you reviewed anyway. I would like constructive criticism if you have any. Well NOW I'm done. :-)

* * *

A fortnight passed with Darcy and Elizabeth seeing each other every other day at a dinner party or tea at Rosings. They often met on their morning walks and walked together for a while. Elizabeth was not happy with all of this contact with Darcy. It brought back too many memories and feelings she had suppressed for years.

Elizabeth walked down the country lane and spied a figure up the road a ways. She was tempted to turn and leave, but was soon relived to find that the figure was not in fact Darcy. It was Fitzwilliam. She continued on and greeted him.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Vio--- excuse me---- Miss Bennet. I was making the tour of the park as I do every year. Will you join me?"

"I would be glad to." The walked in compatible silence for a few minutes.

"Are you going to leave Kent soon?"

"We leave on Sunday, that is if Darcy doesn't put it off again. I am at his disposal."

"It seems that a great many people are at his disposal."

"All people like to have things their own way. But usually only the fortunate rich can fully enjoy that privilege. The majority of us must endure self denial and dependence." Elizabeth laughed at him.

"You are the son of an earl. What can you know of self denial or dependence?"

"A younger son may not marry where he likes." Fitzwilliam stared somewhat pointedly at Elizabeth.

"Unless he likes an heiress which most of them do." Elizabeth said trying to remove the tension from the conversation. It worked beautifully. They continued in this way for a while before the conversation moved back to Darcy.

"Did your cousin bring you down here just to have someone at his disposal? It is a wonder he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind."

"I believe he is waiting for someone special." Fitzwilliam shot her another pointed glance, but she failed to notice it this time.

"I believe he will be looking for sometime. He is not the easiest person to talk to." Elizabeth smiled and then frowned as a thought came to her. "He acts quite a bit different around his friends. Mr. Dacy is uncommonly kind to and takes prodigious care of Mr. Bingley."

"Yes, I believe that Darcy does take care of him. In fact I believe that he congratulates himself on having saved the gentleman from a most imprudent marriage." Elizabeth paled, but Fitzwilliam did not notice.

"Did Mr. Darcy give reason for his interference?"

"There were many objections to this match."

"Like lack of fortune?"

"No I believe in this case the family was unpardonable."

"Still why should he be the judge?"

"Do you believe his actions to be unwarranted?"

"Well I know none of the particulars. Maybe there was not much affection in the case."

"Yes, but if that was true it would lessen the honor of my cousins triumph very sadly." Fitzwilliam thought that this conversation would actually improve her opinion of Darcy. He was not a man who gave up easily, but he knew when he was beaten. He had seen the looks his cousin sent at Elizabeth. They spoke of a love far stronger than the colonel could even imagine let alone feel. He also knew that he did not deserve her as Darcy did. After she had left the first time Fitzwilliam had attempted to locate her for a week before giving up. Darcy had looked for three years and still he had never given up. Fitzwilliam had been worried for his cousin in those three years. He had seen him up late at night reading the letter that 'Violet' had left for them. Fitwilliam even suspected him of crying while he read, though Darcy venomously denied it. Plus Darcy had told him only yesterday exactly how far he wished to take his attentions. He was planning to propose. Fitzwilliam had given up hope. She had never shown him any particular regard or attention and he knew that Darcy would be a better suitor for any young lady to consider. Fitzwilliam took another quick glance at Elizabeth and let out a quiet sigh. He hoped he would often be invited to Pemberley and be able to see Elizabeth if only as a friend and cousin.

They reached the parsonage and Elizabeth quickly bid him goodbye and entered the house. She rushed straight up to her room and shut herself in. She held back tears as she remembered the conversation with Fitzwilliam. She grabbed Jane's letters and began to read them. Though there was no sadness in the letters, they lacked the cheerfulness that was almost always present in her letters. _'This is Darcy's fault! He has crushed the largest heart the world had ever known!' _

_

* * *

_

Charlotte came up an hour later and was distressed by what she saw. Elizabeth was pale as a sheet and just bearly holding back tears.

"Lizzy what is the matter? Are you unwell?"

"Oh Charlotte I do not feel well at all."

"We are bidden to have tea at Rosings in half an hour." Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands.

"Please Charlotte I have a headache. Give my regrets to Lady Cathrine, but please do not make me go."

"Very well I shall inform my husband as well. I hope you are not ill." Charlotte looked very worried.

"No I just need to have some peace and quiet. These I will not find at Rosings." Charlotte finally left and soon Elizabeth had the house to herself.

* * *

She went back to reading Jane's letters when a the servant announced Mr. Darcy. He came in and offered a wish she was feeling better. She replied with civility and they lapsed into silence. He was very agitated pacing around the room like a caged tiger. Finally he stopped and said.

"Long have I struggled, it will not do, my feelings will not be repressed." Elizabeth looked at him quizzically. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." She froze. "I know that in declaring myself as such I am going expressly against the wish of my family, friends and I hardly need add my own better judgment. I realize that your want of connections and fortune could do nothing other than decrease my standing in society. In asking thus I am exposing myself to the ridicule of the world, but I can no longer contain my feelings. I hope now you will see fit to end my struggles and consent to be my wife." He finished in a rush.

"In cases such as these I believe the established mode is to admit a sense of gratitude or obligation for the sentiments offered, however unequally they are returned." Darcy's face froze and a deep frown appeared on his face as he comprehended what she was saying. "But I cannot. I have never desired your good opinion and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have the occasion to pain anyone, but it was most unconsciously done and I hope will be of short duration." Darcy turned away from her. He paused for a while before asking.

"Is this all the reply I am to expect? I might wonder why with so little endeavor civility I am thus rejected."

"And I might wonder why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me you chose to tell me you liked me against your will, your reason and even your character. Is this not some reason for incivility if I was so very uncivil?I have every reason in the world to think ill of you." Darcy looked at her with an expression that was hurt, angry and inquisitive all at the same time. "Do you really think I could accept the man who ruined forever the happiness of a most beloved sister? Can you deny it Mr. Darcy? That you separated a young couple who loved each other exposing one to the censure of the world for caprice and my sister to it's derision for disappointed hopes and involving them in misery of the acutest kind!" Darcy looked impassive.

"I do not deny it. I did everything in my power to separate Bingley from your sister and I rejoice in my success." Elizabeth was seething with rage at his impassive tone.

"It is not merely that in which my dislike of you was founded. My dislike of you was founded long ago. Your scandalous character and habits were made known to me by a person who seemed very charming on the outside, but I found, as I went deeper, that his character was not nearly so pleasant." Darcy's face flushed red and interrupted her with a shout.

"Oh so you listened to Wickham did you? What did he tell you? Some sad tale about what a cruel and unpleasant person I am. Or how I ruined his life with my pride? I can't believe you could be so weak minded to be fooled by his charms." Darcy scowled and seethed inwardly, but the look was replaced by utter shock and horror by her reply.

"I was not referring to Wickham, though he did tell me quite a bit about you. All lies of course. I was actually speaking of another person. That person happens to be you." Darcy paled considerably as he listened. "You were engaged three years ago. What happened?" Elizabeth continued no longer able to contain her rage. "Did she find out about you almost compromising another woman? Is that what caused Anne to call off the marriage?" Darcy's face was almost comical in it's shock. It quickly turned to angry and he stepped closer to her.

"What?! Whom did I compromise?!"

"Me! or do you not remember? You tried to kiss me minutes after I heard of your engagement." Darcy gave her an appraising look which she returned defiantly.

"Would you have consented if you had not be informed that I was engaged. Would my proposal have looked better without you having been told that?" He asked quietly. Elizabeth gasped.

"Sir you could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept. I might have been more concerned at the pain you would receive and more civil if you had behaved in a more gentleman-like manner. From the first moment of our acquaintance in Hertfordshire your manners impressed me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others. I had not known you a month there before I felt you were the last person in the world I could ever marry."

"You have said quite enough madam I fully comprehend your feelings. Please accept my best wishes for your health and happiness." With that Darcy stormed out of the room face aghast and eyes watering. He stared straight ahead but saw nothing of the scenery. All he could see was her face shocked, angry, disgusted and hurt. With these faces her voice filled his head.

_'Had you behaved in a more gentleman-like manner.' _

_'I have every reason in the world to think ill of you!'_

_'Your arrogance, your conceit, your selfish disdain of the feelings of others.'  
_and the most painful of all

_'You were the last person in the world I could ever marry.'_

That was it. This was the end. He would stop thinking about her and live his life. But he would never marry. He had sworn to his mother that he would only marry for love and at this moment he was walking away from the only woman whom he could ever love.

The wound was still fresh in his breast. He could feel the gaping hole where his heart had once lived. He had left in the care of a woman he trusted with all of his heart and soul. She took one look at his offering and scoffed at it and tore at it with her sharp words. All he had left were the pieces. They could be put back together, but there was only one who could do it and he would never see her again.

Darcy stopped and sat on a convenient rock. He was in no shape to handle the inhabitants of Rosings. He sat on the rock and spoke into the wind. He gave promises and explanations for his actions to the wind hoping some how she would hear them and come to his aid. The sky grew dark as the sun slowly died. Darcy felt the hopelessness and despair of an unrequited love. He took another look at the sky and saw it as a symbol of life now. Twilight, the limbo between light and dark. He sighed and hoped that he could keep himself from falling into the dark. It was too much to hope that he would ever be in the light again.

* * *

Wow that's really sad. :-( Sorry but there was no way to make this chapter happy. Well next is the letter which may take me a while to write. :-( Please hang in there.

I just want to note that this is the longest chapter to date! :-) and the saddest. :-(


	16. Explanations

Sorry for the wait. I have published three stories now, but I'm updating more frequently. =) Hope you like this cuz it took me FOREVER to write.

* * *

Elizabeth was incensed. She couldn't believe that Darcy would propose. And to do it in such a way. He managed to insult her and her family. How could he love her yet still think so little of her? She groaned and realized that now she really did have a headache. When it was time for her to go to bed and she did so, but it was a long time before she was able to sleep.

Darcy thought about all he had said and all of the responses he had gotten. There were so many misconceptions. He decided he would have to clear them up. The easiest way to do that was with a letter. He spent several hours working on it before he was able to create a letter that was indifferent enough that she would read it and still held all of the information he wished to convey. He then retired to bed too, but like Elizabeth he did nit go to sleep for a long time.

In the morning Elizabeth decided a walk would help clear her head. She began to walk down her favorite path until she realized too late that Darcy knew all of her favorite haunts. She spied him down the road and attempted to quietly escape, but luck was not with her that morning.

"Miss Elizabeth." Darcy walked up to her. He extended his hand in which he held a letter. "I have been walking the park for sometime in the hope of meeting you. Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?" She took the letter and he accepted this as assent. He gave her one last longing look before he turned an strode away.

Elizabeth opened the letter and began to read.

_Do not be alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, that it contain any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were so disgusting to you. It does not. It is written mealy to address the accusations you have laid at my door. The first to be mentioned was that regardless of the sentiments of either party I separated Bingley form your sister, the other and, perhaps more weighty accusation, being that I paid you attentions and attempted to compromise you while all the while engaged to another woman. The latter I will address first. This can only be done by telling you the whole of my history with Miss DeBourgh._

_My mother and Lady Catherine were sisters. When both Anne and I were but babies they decided that we were designed for each other and planned for us to marry. As I grew up, though, my mother saw the foolishness of this. She wanted me to marry for love and she told me so. Lady Catherine was not of that opinion. She still holds on to the belief that I shall propose to Anne, though I have told her many times I shall not. Anne is not strong in mind or body. She simply listens to whatever Lady Catherine tells her. She is also convinced that I shall marry her. Every year they try different methods to get me to propose. They have even tried to get me to compromise Anne and force me to marry her._

_This is why, I believe, Anne told you such a falsehood. Both she and her mother saw you as a threat to their plans. When I was paying you attentions at Rosings I was not trifling with your affections or acting in any ungentlemanly way. I had no obligations to Anne._

_When I tried to kiss you, I again knew nothing of my supposed betrothal. I had come to see you for the purpose of asking you to marry me. When I arrived you looked so unhappy and so beautiful, that my self-control disappeared. I could not help myself. I was prepared to stop should you show any signs of rejection. I did not see any, though it might have been that I simply did not wish to see them. I apologize, but in my acquaintance with you I felt that it would not be unwelcome. I see that I was wrong. I implore you to forgive me._

_As to the other matter, that of your sister and Mr. Bingley, I soon saw that Bingley preferred your sister to all others in Hertfordshire. He seemed in love, but as I had often seen him in such before I disregarded it. At the Neatherfield ball, when I had the great pleasure of dancing with you, I was accidentally made aware of how far the Meryton populace expected that attachment to go. After this information I watched both Bingley and your sister closely. I perceived an attraction on Bingley's side much greater than I had ever before observed in him. Your sister I also watched. Though she seemed amiable, I did not detect any particular regard for him. There is but one part of this affair that I do not look with satisfaction. That is in hiding the knowledge that you sister is in London from Bingley._

_I may have been mistaken as to the depths of your sisters feelings for Bingley. Your superior knowledge of your sister makes this very probable. If that is the case I am greatly sorry for my actions. On this subject I have no other apologies to offer._

_Once again I write this letter to acquit myself of the cruelty of which you have accused me. If you do not believe me I can at least offer a witness to the first accusation. Colonel Fitzwilliam has come with me every year to Rosings and can vouch for me. I know you trust him. In the hope of leaving you time to consult with him I shall endeavor to deliver this to you in the course of the morning._

_I will only add God bless you,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_

* * *

_Well there you go. That was really hard. Review! I want to know if the hours I put into it were well spent!_  
_


	17. Uncertainties

I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. It doesn't follow the plot of the story. I took the idea of one of my distinguished and loved reviewers to create this chapter. Thank you Missela!!!!!!! And thanks to all of my other reviewers as well! :-)

* * *

Elizabeth continued to stare at the paper unseeingly. How could she have been so mistaken? Why had she trusted Anne or Lady Catherine? Neither of them had shown her any civility. They had treated her badly, so why would she believe them above Darcy? She sighed and unhappily thought back. She knew the answers to these questions. She had loved Darcy.

She had believed it to be too good to be true. Her social status and connections were unknown. Her father could have even be in _trade! _She had been well aware that a man of Mr. Darcy's standing could not lower himself by making an honorable proposal of marriage. She knew that the idea would never even have crossed his mind. She thought she had read to far into his attentions. They could mean nothing.

After these thoughts and uncertainties, she was far more open to believe Anne. If these thoughts had not already had been planted firmly in her mind she might have reflected on what Anne said and realized the implausibility of it. Darcy did not show Anne any preference and never had. He had worked to extract himself from her presence many a time. He would never had married Anne.

With this new information she was pained to remember her harsh words. She wished she could take some of them back. She wanted to apologize to him.

But did she resent her refusal? No. Her love had long since been locked away. She had secured it so tightly that he would have to try to earn her love anew. Though she did not hate him as much as before she was far from loving him.

He had separated Bingley and Jane, two of the sweetest souls and kindest hearts in the world. He had done it without regret or consideration to their feelings. He could not even offer a reasonable excuse or even apology for what he had done.

She read over the note again feeling remorse, loss, anger and exasperation at different points in the letter. She paused at the end and started reading one line over and over.

_'I will only add God bless you.'_

She read the line many times to herself and tried to dissect it's meaning. It seemed so tender and heart felt. But did it truly mean anything? Did he truly love her? She was unsure on this fact.

He had proposed, but he did it in such a manner that insulted her and all of her family. Though she conceded that her family could be embarrassing, they were still family and she loved them. Darcy could not have chosen a worse way to propose if he had tried. How could he love her yet manage to insult and anger her nearly every time he opened his mouth? She believed that he had felt love as she had, three years ago, but with time it had eroded away. The only reason he had proposed was the remembrance of those feelings, not the current presence of them. He had acted so haughty and disagreeable. She still held true to her belief that he didn't love her, so to spare him the pain of a lifetimes regret she could never accept him. Not that she wanted to.

The only puzzles and holes in her theory were the letter and it's parting words. Why did he wish her to know his side of her accusations? After puzzling over it for an few minutes she decided that it was his pride which demanded the letter be written, not a wish for her good opinion. She detested his pride. It was one of her least favorite things about the man.

The letter's parting words were still a mystery. She could fathom no reason for them. She got up slowly and glanced at the sun. It was much higher now than when she had set out. She had to hurry back to the parsonage. She did not want to worry Charlotte.

* * *

When she arrived back she was informed that Colonel Fitzwilliam wished a private audience with her before he was to leave Kent. He was waiting for her in the drawing room.

He stood as she entered.

"Miss Bennet."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, what a pleasure to see you." She smiled at him. He was so unlike his cousin.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you. Please be seated." She sat in a chair across from him and smiled once more.

"May I inquire as to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He nervously looked down and wrung his hands.

"I was informed that my cousin gave you a letter as of this morning." He looked up and took note of the grimace on her face. "He wished me to answer any questions you may have and offer my assurances that everything in the letter is absolutely true." She was now glancing down at her lap and at a loss for words.

"Thank you for that Colonel, but I am happy to announce that I have no questions and I need no assurances." Fitzwilliam looked relived.

"Am I to assume that your opinion of Darcy has changed since receiving the note?" She nodded her assent and then elaborated.

"Yes sir. A little."

"Only a little? Pray forgive me for this question, but could you not ever feel some sort of regard or affection towards him?" Elizabeth gave him a strange look.

"No sir. My feelings are not inclined in that direction and, if I may say with near certainty, never will be." Fitzwilliam looked very put out. "Whatever my feelings for the gentleman are it does not signify. I do not believe he has any sort of regard for me. No, he will forget me soon enough." Fitzwilliam's face betrayed the immense shock he was no doubt feeling as to her declaration. Her tone signified that she wished to drop the subject and that he was dismissed. He stood and walked towards the door. Upon reaching it, however, he stopped and turned back to her, unable to allow her to remain ignorant of Darcy's affections for her.

"I am afraid that I must disagree with you, Miss Bennet. Whether or not you have any regard for Darcy I can assure you that he dose in fact love and admire you. The love he feels for you is beyond my comprehension it is so strong. He has spent the last three years scouring England for you. He did not give up, even when it seemed hopeless. Every night before he went to bed he would take out the letter you wrote to us and read it over and over memorizing every little detail. He has shed many a tear on your account. You may not like him now or ever, you may even forget him, but he will never forget you. He will love you to his dying breath." With that Fitzwilliam quit the room leaving a very conflicted and confused Elizabeth to her thoughts.

* * *

I like this chapter. I tried to get the dialog to sound right and I hope I did a good job. Love you lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!(in a strictly platonic sort of way)!!!!!!!!!!


	18. The Aftermath of Unlucky Love

Thank you to all reviewers. I can't say this enough! Here is another chapter!!!!!!! YAY!! I am updating fast!!!! Hope you like it. I am deviating away from the plot cuz I like this idea. Hope you do too!

* * *

Fitzwilliam heard her words continue to run through his head. A few weeks earlier these words would have sent his heart soaring and made him excessively happy. Today they fueled his misery.

He had seen Darcy after he had come back last night and it had not been a pretty sight. Tear stains ran down his cheeks and he did not even attempt to hide them from his cousin. His clothing was covered with mud as though he had simply sat down on the ground without a care for the dirt. His hair was wild and filled with all sorts of debris.

Fitzwilliam chased Darcy to his room and after a mixture of coarsen and kindness he managed to get the story out of him. Elizabeth had refused Darcy's proposal! Darcy explained that he planned to write her a letter with the hope of clearing up these accusations. He asked if Fitzwilliam would back him up and the colonel agreed wholeheartedly. He had never seen Darcy in such a state and hoped he would never see him in such again. Though Fitzwilliam loved Elizabeth, his love for his cousin was stronger. He knew he could never propose to her now. If he did and she accepted it would kill Darcy.

Walking back he was very nervous and lacked his usual energy. How could he tell Darcy that the woman he was desperately in love with, not only could never love him in return, but doubted his own love? He had just reached Rosings when he stopped and just continued to stare at the carriage parked in front. He was imagining a long trip alone it the carriage with Darcy trying to keep the information secret. He let out a groan. It was going to be a very, _very_ long trip.

Once they were both settled in the carriage Darcy began his questioning.

"Did you speak with Miss Bennet." Fitzwilliam looked wary

"I did."

"What did she say? Was she upset? Did she take the letter as false? Did you reassure her? Do you believe her opinion of me has much improved? Did she look regretful when she saw that I was not there? Did she ask about me?" All of these questions were fired off in the space of one breath. Fitzwilliam inwardly cringed. He had never seen Darcy so taken with any woman.

"Slow down Darce. One question at a time. Yes I did in fact speak with Miss Bennet and she seemed very composed and collected. I did not reassure her, as it was unnecessary. She believed every part of your letter." Darcy looked substantially relived and Fitzwilliam hoped that would be the end of the questioning. He was, however, disappointed.

"Do you believe her opinion much improved?" Darcy's face was so hopeful that Fitzwilliam could not bring himself to repeat Elizabeth's declaration. Instead he went for a much safer route.

"I did not inquire much into her feelings for you." Darcy's face fell considerably so Fitzwilliam was forced to add, "But she did say that it has improved your standing with her a little." Darcy looked like a happy and exuberant young boy. It was amazing to watch the lines of age fall away and reveal the young man beneath. How anyone could refuse him was beyond Fitzwilliam's comprehension. Maybe that was the attraction Elizabeth held on both him and his cousin. She was so refreshingly different. Fitzwilliam smiled at the thought, but it was quickly removed by one glance at his cousin. Darcy stared out the window unseeingly, with pained eyes.

Elizabeth was the cause of his pain and his only way back to happiness. If she had married him he would have become a new man, one much happier and amiable. But she had refused him and he withdrew himself from the world to grieve alone.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the door though which Fitzwilliam had left. She pondered over his parting words. Darcy loved her? She wondered if it could be true. She had locked up her affections long ago, had he not done the same? He had looked for her for all of the years? She had assumed, after she left Kent, that she would never see him again. Meryton was a rather out of the way place and she had felt no worries that she would every encounter him accidentally, or that he should ever find her even if he was looking (an idea she had scoffed at until today). Yet he had come to Hartefordshire. He had seen her and she him. His eyes had held no coldness or disapproval. She had seen surprise, regret and a strange sort of longing. Had there been love too? She could not remember.

When she saw him all of the pain had come rushing back. She felt the pain and sorrow, but she kept her love at bay. It could not escape. She was left with only the unhappy thoughts and memories.

She had been blinded by her prejudice. She could not imagine a man like Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly, with 10,000 pounds a year, marrying fortuneless Elizabeth Bennet. She had other reasons. She had thought that he was attempting to take liberties with her while engaged to another woman. She would never marry a man who would do that. He would have no qualms about the same thing later in marriage. This all combined to form a hatred of the man. Now she could see her folly and she would strive never to let prejudice influence her opinion of anyone ever again.

Yet did she resent her refusal? No. Her words to Fitzwilliam had been in truth. She did not love him now and was unsure if she could ever love him again. She believed he loved her now. She had to admit that to herself. She berated herself for her harsh words spoken to him as he bared his soul to her. She had given him much pain. But she did not believe it would last. _'No.' _She told herself firmly, _'Colonel Fitzwilliam was wrong. Darcy will forget me. After all I have said and done to him he could not continue to love me. He will forget me and we will never meet again. He will move on and be happy. Far happier than he could have been with me.' _For reasons unknown to her she felt implacable sadness at these thoughts.

She took out the letter once more. It was rather unnecessary as she was in a fair way to knowing it by heart. She did not read the letter. Instead her eyes quickly skimmed to the bottom. One of her fingers reached out to trace the words there.

_'I will only add God bless you.'_

Somehow she found them strangely comforting as if they were an old friend. She sighed and folded up the letter. She was incapable of moving. Another sigh was heaved. Her thoughts moved in the direction of the man she had refused and berated. The words came unbidden to her lips and were spoken so softly that she could hardly hear them.

"God bless you, Fitzwilliam."

* * *

When Elizabeth says "God bless you, Fitzwilliam." I am referring to Darcy not Colonel Fitzwilliam. Just to make sure it is clear. =) :D :-)


	19. Confessionals

As soon as she exited the carriage Elizabeth could spot Jane coming towards her. She smiled and ran to hug her sister. They had much to discuss.

"Lizzy! how was Kent?" Jane pushed her sister back to examine her. Elizabeth frowned at the question.

"Oh Jane, I have so much to acquaint you with. Come." Elizabeth led them into her room and after checking to make sure they were not overheard she joined Jane on her bed.

"Whatever could have happened to put you in such a state, Lizzy?" Jane looked very concerned. Elizabeth was pensive as she tried to think of a way to relate her news to her sister. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Jane looked decidedly more concerned than ever.

"Mr. Darcy proposed!" Elizabeth finally blurted out.

"You have seen Mr. Darcy? Proposed to whom?" Jane asked trying to make sense of her sister's statement.

"Mr. Darcy was in Kent visiting his aunt, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth left off there not sure how to tell the rest of the story.

"That still leaves the question of whom he has proposed to." Jane quietly reminded her sister.

"Mr. Darcy asked _me_ to marry him." Saying this out loud drove this fact in more than any previous conversation.

"Oh Lizzy. What ever did you say?"

"Many things I wish I hadn't. I treated him cruelly and unfairly." Elizabeth then launched into her story telling every detail, except for anything regarding Jane and Bingley. There was no need to tell her sister who had been the cause for her misery.

"I can hardly believe it. Miss DeBurge told you that horrendous falsehood to stop you from marrying Darcy. She must have had another motive that none of us realize. I cannot believe anyone to truly be that bad."

"Oh Jane, do you never think ill of anyone? I wish I could think of people as well as you do." Elizabeth then begged her sister to give her an account of everything that had happened while she was away. As soon as this topic was ended they both decided it was time to go downstairs and face the family.

* * *

"Brother?" Georgiana quietly knocked on the door to her brother's study one night. She was worried about him. Ever since he had returned from Kent he had been different. He had locked himself away in his study avoiding the company of everyone, including her. He did not look well and hardly ate. Georgiana had to find out what was wrong.

"What is it Georgiana?"

"We must talk." She heard Darcy sigh.

"Come in." Georgiana opened the door and looked at the study. It was a mess. It looked as though Darcy had lived in the study. Georgiana didn't doubt that he had.

Georgiana sat down and regarded her brother. He shifted in his seat under her scrutiny.

Finally he said, "What is it we must talk about?"

"What is troubling you, William? Ever since you came home from Rosings you have not been well. You have stayed locked in your room not eating or having any company besides your own. Tell me what is the matter with you." Darcy gaped at his sister, his shy little sister, who was demanding to know what his troubles were. Darcy could not think what to say. Should he lie to her or tell her the painful truth. Georgiana knowing what his thoughts were continued, "Do not lie to me, Fitzwilliam. I want to help you. You are hurting yourself and what would happen to me if you were gone, too?" Darcy finally gave in.

"If I must I suppose I will tell you. In Kent I met, again, an old acquaintance of mine, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I...I...I fell in love with her. Deeply in love. So deeply that I decided to make he an offer of marriage." Georgiana gasped quietly. Darcy had made it clear on several occasions of what he thought of most unmarried women. Georgiana had been almost afraid that he would never marry. Yet he had just offered his hand to a woman, not a month ago. Georgiana was about to offer congratulations, but she sensed there was more to the story.

"I found her alone in the parsonage, where she had been staying with a friend." Darcy continued. "She was surprised to see me. I proposed, but I was extremely nervous." Georgiana felt cold seep through her. She knew that if Darcy was nervous he would begin to spout many things he shouldn't. Often very insulting things.

"Oh, William, please tell me you didn't insult her while you proposed!" Darcy grimaced and turned his head to look out the window. Georgiana hoped he would tell her he had been joking and that she had accepted him.

"Worse than that." Georgiana froze and wondered what in the world could be worse than insulting someone while you are asking them to marry them. She could think of nothing. "I insulted her and her entire family." Georgiana stared at her brother and willed this to be all a practical joke of some kind.

"But William, surly you could not have been that nervous." Darcy grimace again.

"I love her so much, Georgiana, even now the thought of her haunts me. I tried to hate her after she refused me, but I could not. I love her more than ever now." Darcy got a dreamy smile on his face and Georgiana encouraged him to tell her more of Elizabeth.

"Her eyes are so bewitching. They are like pools of melted violets shining in her beautiful face." Darcy went on and on in this matter, relating Elizabeth's fine figure, lively spirit, teasing manners and just general beauty of both body and spirit. Finally his mind drifted back to the proposal and to darker thoughts.

"She hates me though." Georgiana, still caught up in the pleasant thoughts about Elizabeth, took a second to comprehend what he was saying.

"How can you know that brother?"

"She has said it. I am 'the last person in the world she could ever marry'." Darcy felt tears building up in his eyes. One trickled down and fell on the desk between them. Georgiana, unused to seeing her brother ever show weakness, stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Brother you must let go. You are ruining your health by pining for what cannot be."

"Thank you, Georgiana, but I believe it is time for you to go to bed. Good night." Georgiana could recognize a dismissal and so she did what her brother told her to, but both knew the subject was far from over.


	20. Derbyshire Plans

Sorry its been so long, but I've had so much to do. Now that it's summer, I have more time to write. I'm going on a vacation soon, but I hope to have the next chapter up by then. :-) Thanks for waiting. This chapter's mostly filler/character development, but Pemberley in next!

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam knocked on the door to the Darcy's townhouse with some anticipation. His surprise visit was not a happy one. He came to see how his cousin was handling his grief. Knowing his cousin, he did not think all would be well. When the door was opened by a servant Fitzwilliam expressed a wish to see Gorgianna. She would know if Darcy was acting strangely.

Gorgianna stood happily to greet her cousin, but there was also an air of concern about her. After the general civilities and the tea things had been set out, it was time to enter into a more serious discussion. Surprisingly it was Gorgianna who opened this discussion.

"Richard, I am worried about William. He will not eat or sleep. He will not accept visitors. Even _I_ hardly ever see him." Fitzwilliam nodded as his concerns were proved true.

"I thought he would be like this. He had a rough time in Kent, I am sorry to say."

"I know. This is all Elizabeth Bennet's doing!" Fitzwilliam started momentarily. He had not known that Gorgianna knew about Darcy's proposal as well. There was only one person from whom she could have gotten that information.

"Darcy told you? Did he also tell you how he proposed? For I think that it is Darcy's fault for the outcome, not Miss Bennet's." Gorgianna looked at her cousin in shock. She could not believe her brother at fault in this matter.

"Yes, he proposed badly, but that is not what put him in his current situation. Did he tell you her words to refuse him?" Fitzwilliam shook his head. Darcy had only told him general accusations and actions. The wound was still too raw for details.

"First, she tells him that she has never desired his good opinion. Then she moves on to, 'I have every reason in the world to think ill of you'. While he's still nursing that wound, she accuses him of separating her sister and Bingley." Fitzwilliam cut her off here.

"On that score, I believe the blame is equally, if not more so, mine." Fitzwilliam could not meet Gorgianna's eyes. He knew what he would see. Disappointment, hurt, and even slight anger. "Just before Darcy went to propose, I met Eliz-Miss Bennet on a path to the parsonage. As we were walking, the subject of Darcy came up. Somehow we got on the subject of Darcy's services to friends and I, not knowing it involved her sister, told her that Darcy boasted of separating a friend, who I only assumed was Bingley, from a most imprudent marriage. She would not have known of that were it not for my telling her." Fitzwilliam continued to look down in shame. Gorgianna was still unsure of what to make of that confession.

"I can see how you would have to blame yourself for that matter, but I still think that most of the blame lies with Miss Bennet. I had only started in a long list of hurtful things she had told William. She accused him of being a rake, which I suppose he told you." Fitzwilliam nodded. "She told him that he could not have made the offer of his hand in _any_ possible way to entice her to accept it. She accused him of having arrogance, conceit, and selfish disdain for the feelings of others. If that was not bad enough, she also accused him of not being a gentleman! The one line that tortures him, though, is by far the worst, _'I had not known you a month there before I felt you were the last person in the world I could ever marry'_." Fitzwilliam gasped at the last statement. For her to say that was just cruel. Yet, Darcy had said things to her, just as hurtful, while he asked her to marry him. There was also the fact that, she could not believe that her words would give him this kind of pain. She had not believed his confession of love to be sincere. At least Darcy didn't know that.

"I don't think she was trying to hurt him, well not as bad as this. You _cannot _tell Darcy this, but Miss Bennet told me, the day after Darcy's proposal, that she didn't believe that he truly loved her." Georgiana gasped. How could anyone not see that her brother was in love?

"Perhaps I should suggest we remove ourselves to Pemberley. That has always lifted his spirits in the past. We could be there by June, and escape some of the summer heat." Fitzwilliam nodded his assent and together they began to plan ways to increase Darcy's spirits.

"Is there not any way that we could bring him back to normal?" Georgiana asked, worriedly. None of their plans would be able to increase Darcy's spirits up to what they were before he had gone to Kent.

"Not unless we kidnap Miss Bennet from Hertfordshire and bring her to Pemberley." Both cousins sighed gloomily. They were extremely worried for Darcy.

"I for one, hope I should never meet this Elizabeth Bennet. I'm not sure if I could remain civil, knowing what she has done to William. I think our best hope is for him to forget her." Fitzwilliam nodded, but in his mind he knew he could not agree. He had an eery feeling that Darcy would never, could never, forget Elizabeth. He sighed. Maybe the kidnapping idea wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The eldest Bennet sisters had now settled back into their normal ways of life at Hertfordshire, but Elizabeth found herself to be more pensive since she left Kent. Her morning walks were more frequent and longer, and she often took out the letter that Darcy had given her, though she already knew it by heart. Sometimes she would simply admire the handwriting, while others, she would read passages aloud to herself. On some walks she reflected on the words Colonel Fitzwilliam had spoken on their last interview.

She wasn't sure what to think about the events at Rosings. Did she resent her refusal? Did she like Darcy? She wasn't sure. Before her trip to Kent, any letter that Darcy gave her would have been burned. But the letter he had given her at their last meeting, she could not throw away. It went with her everywhere. It had not left her possession since she had received it. It was a reminder of him, her only reminder. She would not throw it away. Did she have feelings for Darcy? Yes, friendly feelings. No love. Not yet. Could she have grown to love him. Maybe; probably. He was a good man. She had fallen in love with him once, it was probable she could do it again. Not that she would ever see him again.

Not long after Jane and Elizabeth returned home, their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner arrived for a visit. The eldest Bennet sisters were a favorite among both their aunt and uncle, and the Gardiner children. As they spent much time together, Mrs. Gardiner could not help but notice Elizabeth's preoccupation and distraction. After a short conference with Jane, it was decided that a change of scene was exactly what Elizabeth needed. And so Mrs. Gardiner invited Elizabeth on a tour of the Lakes, set in May.

As time passed, Elizabeth grew more and more anxious for the trip. Unfortunately, the post arrived, about a week before the long awaited trip, informing her that the trip was to be postponed for another fortnight and it would be shorter. There would not be enough time to visit the Lakes. They would have to content themselves with Derbyshire. Elizabeth paled as she read their new destination. Derbyshire. It was where Pemberley, and, if she was very unlucky, Mr. Darcy were located.

Elizabeth decided to shrug off those thoughts. Derbyshire was a large county. She could enter it with impunity. There was no way she would ever again see Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Just to make this more clear, Darcy is even more hurt and sad then in the original. Georgiana is trying to protect him.


	21. Overpowering Memories

I like this chapter. Again I deviate from the book, but it is fanfiction and my story. I apologize to the great Jane Austin. Same day update, though. Aren't you so proud?

* * *

June was beautiful, a perfect month for traveling. From Longbourn, Elizabeth, and her aunt and uncle, were beginning their journey. As their time had been shortened, it was decided that the principal of their time was to be spent in Lambton, where Mrs. Gardiner had grown up. Elizabeth was very pleased with this plan, but not so much with the scheme that followed. Her aunt suggested a visit to Pemberley, which was not five miles away from the town. Despite her repeated protests, it was settled that they would, in fact, visit the great house.

In the carriage, Elizabeth's apprehension increased with each mile they advanced on Pemberley. Finally she steeled herself enough to glance out the window. The sight before her was enough to rip a gasp from her lips.

Pemberley was much larger and grander than Rosings, yet it did not have an air of artifice. It possessed a natural beauty that Elizabeth could not help but admire. She had never seen a place where nature had done so much, and man so little.

At the door they were met by the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds. They were given the general tour, but Elizabeth found it too hard to observe the rooms, all that she had given up. Instead she listened to Mrs. Reynolds' conversations with her aunt and uncle, but they did nothing to relieve the pain in her heart. Mrs. Reynolds seemed to be able to talk of nothing but how great a master Mr. Darcy was. How kind, good-tempered, and agreeable he was. She sang his praises throughout the whole of the tour, and Elizabeth found herself happy that no one other than herself, Jane, and Mr. Darcy knew of his proposal. If it was known that she refused him, and even part of her unfeeling, hurtful words were common knowledge, she was sure she would have been kicked out of Pemberley, and quite possibly Lambton. No one in this part of the county could think Mr. Darcy anything less than a saint.

At the portrait gallery, Elizabeth found herself unable to listen to the housekeepers effusions any more. She wandered away from the group, and unconsciously found herself standing in front of a full length depiction of none other than the master of Pemberley himself. Tears built up in her eyes as she was lost staring at the painting. How could she have refused him? It was unfathomable. But it had been done. And she could no longer stay here, and pretend that she was unaffected. She returned to her aunt and uncle.

"Dearest aunt, I am feeling a bit indisposed at the moment. I think fresh air and a good walk would do me wonders. Would you mind very much if I were to walk back to Lambton?" Both her aunt and uncle voiced their concerns, but on applying to Mrs. Reynolds that the area was indeed safe, they allowed her to leave.

Elizabeth was careful to walk at a measured pace while she was under the worried surveillance of her relatives, but as soon as she was out of sight, she picked up her pace, hurrying to escape the ever present reminders of _him_. Once she had quit the building, it was all she could do to prevent herself from picking up her skirts and running full out. Though once she had gotten far enough away from the prying eyes, and gossiping mouths of the staff, she did exactly that, hoping she could somehow outrun the guilt and shame that had plagued her, since departing Kent.

* * *

Darcy sighed as Pemberley's grounds came into view. He had hoped that the memories of her would disappear, but he should have known better. After years loving her, pining for her, there was no way he could ever even imagine a life without her. He had at least thought that Pemberley would distract him from some of his, ever increasing, thoughts of her, but he had been mistaken on that count as well. Seeing Pemberley only allowed his mind to dwell on what should have been. Every glance at the estate, which was his haven in nearly all times of distress, only served to increase his anguish. All he could think of was the emptiness that consumed him as he returned to Pemberley, alone. She should have been here, with him, at his side. The warmth of her smile was the only thing that could melt the coldness that had settled around his heart.

Darcy did not ride along the usual road that travelers used, that was one of the perks of owning an estate, you had no restrictions on traveling the surrounding area. Darcy traveled near the woods, but today, he could not enjoy the picturesque scenes. All her could think of was her.

A sudden flash of color registered in the corner of his eye. His head whipped around to see the figure of a woman, who looked as if she was fleeing something. A gentleman as always, Darcy spurred his horse towards the figure, hoping he could be of some assistance. His eyes scanned the distance for her pursuers, but there were none. Whatever was she running from?

The woman seemed to pay him no mind, and seemed not to want assistance. Still Darcy could not leave her. Young women should not travel alone. Darcy galloped his horse to her side and jumped off the saddle. He was forced to run a few feet after her in order to catch up. He arrested her shoulders with his hands, as he could find no way to make her stop. She was breathing hard, and could not manage a word.

"Are you feeling ill, madam? Is there anything…. My god! Elizabeth!" Darcy had finally caught a glimpse of her face, and could not believe what he saw. Was it a dream or a nightmare? He could not hope that it was reality. Elizabeth turned to face him. She paled and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Darcy?" This was the only thing she could manage to gasp, before she fell faint, straight into his arms.

* * *

Uh oh. Where will this lead? Georgiana is arriving tomorrow and she seems determined to hate Elizabeth. Elizabeth is attracted to Darcy and nearly as miserable as he is. Darcy is stuck near the edge of his property with a fainted Elizabeth. The Gardiners will soon be on their way back to Lambton.

I've muddled up the plot pretty well. :-)


	22. Misunderstandings

To make up for the last 6 chapters with next to no interaction between Darcy and Elizabeth, I dedicated this chapter to just that. And we can expect much more of it in the future.

* * *

Darcy stumbled slightly as the unexpected weight hit him. He enclosed his arms around the figure, praying that it was real. He had imagined her here so often that he could hardly distinguish the dream from reality. The only difference was that in his dreams Elizabeth was always happy to see him. She had never fainted in any of his dreams. Did that make this a reality? He dearly hoped so.

He pulled her closer to him, inhaling her sweet lavender scent. It was heaven. All other thoughts had been banished. He no longer felt the agony of being away from her presence. His worries and fears of her low opinion of him were gone in an instant. For now, he was simply content to live in the moment. He carefully planted soft kisses on her hair. If this was to be his last time with her, he would make the most of it. For she would want to leave his presence as soon as possible.

A soft groan alerted him to her waking. She shifted her position slightly, sending chills up Darcy's spine as she moved against him. He swallowed with some difficulty and carefully pulled her even closer to him.

"Elizabeth? Are you well?" She mumbled something that Darcy couldn't make out. He gently smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled for the first time since the miserable interview in the Hunsford parlor.

"Mr. Darcy!" Suddenly Elizabeth straightened, remembering where she was. She turned in Darcy's arms and they stared at each other, neither noticing she was still in his embrace. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Darcy laughed at the surprised expression on her face. "I think I should ask _you_ that question. Do I not have every right to come to my own home?" Elizabeth's reply was postponed when she realized that she was still in Darcy's arms. She blushed a deep red and moved to extract herself. She had no wish to leave the comfort of his arms, but she knew that he wouldn't like her to stay. After all of the cruel things she had said to him, how could he still have feelings for her? Why did she always fall in love with him when all hope of his returning it was lost?

Darcy's thoughts were of a similar vein. He felt her move from his arms and the crushing weight of despair set upon him again. He took a step back, remembering propriety. His retreat only served to further Elizabeth's conviction that he could have no feelings for her beyond anger or indifference.

"But…I…the housekeeper said you would not return for a while yet. You are supposed to be in London." Darcy's hopes were crushed even further by this. She had only come because she figured he would not be there.

"And you are supposed to be at Longbourn." Elizabeth averted her face from his stare, so he would not see the distress on it. To her, it was obvious that Darcy took no pleasure in this meeting.

"I am on tour with my aunt and uncle. We were staying at Lambton and they decided that we should make a visit to Pemberley." Again her words managed to bring Darcy pain. She had obviously not wanted to go to Pemberley.

"Are your family well?" Darcy finally said, reverting to propriety.

"Quite well. My youngest sister is currently in Brighton with a friend of hers, Mrs. Forster." Darcy nodded.

"And you? Are you well?" Darcy tried to stop the concern, that overflowed in him, from breaking into his words. It could only upset her to have him express such feelings.

"I am well." Elizabeth felt as though a knife was plunged into her heart as he spoke in such an unaffected tone. He truly cared nothing for her.

"Pray, Miss Bennet, might I inquire why you were running just now? Is there anything the matter?" As he said the last, he stared straight into her eyes, willing her to tell the truth. He would not stand for anyone to hurt Elizabeth.

"Everything is fine, thank you. I have found that running is an excellent form of exercise, and with no one around to witness my indulgence, I thought that I might have a run." Elizabeth lied, unwilling to tell him the truth.

"You have just come from Pemberley, then." Elizabeth nodded. "And are you pleased with it?" Once again she nodded.

"It is very beautiful. The grounds are delightful." _'It's yours,' _Darcy thought, _'all yours. As am I. Won't you please take both?'_

"Would you be adverse to returning to it, after my guests have arrived? I should very much like you to meet my sister." Elizabeth blushed lightly. Darcy begged and pleaded with her in his mind, though his outer countenance remained blank.

"I would not mind another glimpse at the house. Perhaps you could call on my aunt and uncle, for I do not know our schedule." Darcy nodded his assent, and smiled. His heart expanded as a new emotion filled it. Hope.

"Perhaps I may call on you and your relatives tomorrow, with my sister." Elizabeth blushed again. She was confused by his repeated attempts to bring them together. Did he not hate her?

"Of course. We would be delighted." Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "Until tomorrow then, Mr. Darcy?" She extended her hand, expecting him to simply bow over it. Instead he pulled it to his lips and deposited a kiss upon it.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth resumed her journey back to Lambton, choosing to walk this time. Walking always helped clear her thoughts, and, right now, they were in desperate need of clearing.

Darcy mounted his horse swiftly, but he did not begin to ride. Instead he turned his horse back to Lambton and watched Elizabeth until she was far out of sight. When he did continue his ride back to Pemberley, it was done with a smile on his face, and a heart full of hope.


	23. Tears of Joy

As Georgianna and Bingley sat in the carriage bound for Pemberley, they had a very long quiet conference about Darcy. Together, they planed different activities and occupations to get his mind off his broken heart. Both were exceedingly worried about him. Their ideas were spoken to each other in hushed tones so that the other occupant of the carriage would not take an interest. Thankfully, Caroline was happy to simply observe the two of them, thinking their quiet conference symbolic of affection.

As the carriage was pulling into the drive that led to the house, both of the conspirators began to formulate a plan for today. They figured they would need all the time they could get if they were to entice Darcy from his melancholy.

"I think it would be best if we strove to keep Caroline away from William. As her _friend, _I will distract her and you can suggest a shooting party, or billiards, or whatever else you can think of."

"Yes, that would be for the best. Though I do love my sister, I know what Darcy thinks of her, and very rightly, too."

"Your company often brings William joy. That is why he is so unfailingly polite to her, even when she does not deserve it." Bingley sighed quietly. He could not fault Georgianna for that insult for he knew it was well deserved. He frowned as he sent a glance at Caroline. Bingley was about to reply when a chance look out of the window of the carriage arrested his words. His mouth fell agape and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Bingley? Mr. Bingley, what is it?" Georgianna was worried that her comment had offended her friend. Bingley simply shook his head. He pointed out the window and leaned back to allow her a better view. Darcy stood, waiting to greet them, with a dreamy smile plastered on his face. Upon seeing this, Georgianna's expression became a copy of Bingley's.

As Bingley exited the carriage, Darcy's smile grew, if possible, wider. "Bingley, my good man, you have arrived at last." As Darcy said this, he walked over to his friend and greeted him with a friendly clap on the shoulder. Bingley spluttered and started at this.

Georgianna was likewise taken off guard when Darcy greeted her with a tight embrace, before lifting her up and spinning her, laughing all the while. Both Georgianna and Bingley were nearly bowled over when Darcy greeted Caroline with something very near warmth.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fitzwilliam Darcy?" Bingley questioned, still very discomposed by the enthusiastic greeting. Darcy simply laughed and made no reply. "Darcy, I am serious. What is the matter with you? When we left London you were absolutely miserable. But we arrive at Pemberley today to find you grinning like a madman, and looking positively… _giddy._" Darcy said nothing, but his grin intensified beyond anything any of those assembled had _ever _seen from their usually somber friend.

"She permitted me to call on her!" At length he blurted out, unable to contain his exuberance. Caroline's lip curled at the thought that she had a rival for his affections. Georgianna smiled, happy that her brother was finally moving on and forgetting Elizabeth.

"Uh… who did Darce?" It was Bingley who finally asked the important question.

"Miss Bennet, of course." Bingley gasped.

"Miss _Jane_ Bennet?" Bingley stuttered, his heart heavy.

"No! Elizabeth." The dreamy smile came back as he spoke her name. Bingley closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nursing his own broken heart.

"She permitted for you to call on her in Hertfordshire?" Georgianna said puzzled.

"Of course not. In Lambton." Darcy seemed to radiate happiness as his smile grew larger.

"In Lambton!" Georgianna's startled cry finally got Bingley's attention back to the conversation.

"Whatever is she doing there?"

"Is her family with her?"

Both Georgianna and Bingley shouted out what was, to them, the most important question.

"She is on tour with her aunt and uncle, and no I do not believe that any other family accompanied them." Bingley looked momentarily dejected and Darcy was once again struck with what he had done. He vowed that, by the end of Bingley's stay, he would find a way to tell his friend that there was still hope left in Hertfordshire. Darcy did not keep to these upsetting thoughts for long, as there were much pleasanter thoughts to be had regarding a different Miss Bennet.

Caroline entered the house, declaring herself tired after her long journey. She waited to see if Darcy was going to escort her inside, but, alas, he did not. With Caroline gone Darcy was finally able to make a request he had been burning to, even before Georgianna had stepped out of the carriage. He turned to her happily, sure of a positive answer.

"Can you be ready to go soon?" Georgianna could not fathom his meaning.

"Go where, brother?"

"To Lambton! I am going to call on Miss Elizabeth and I want you to accompany me." Georgianna was about to decline and storm away to her room, when she examined him more closely. His eye were bright with happiness and it seemed as though he had lost ten years. She had never seen him this happy, not even when their mother had been alive. Georgianna couldn't bring herself to cause him any pain.

"I will be ready soon." She reached up on her toes and kissed Darcy's cheek. He smiled at her, with a warmth in his eyes she had not seen since the day of their father's funeral. The memory flashed unbidden to her mind as she walked to her room.

* * *

_Together the stood as they watched the casket lowered to the grave. Her eyes were red from all of the crying she had done, but still the tears continued to fall. William wrapped his arm around her, pulling her head to his chest, not caring that she was soaking it with her tears. A few solitary tears had leaked out of his own eyes, but he wiped them off quickly thinking that she hadn't seen. He was being strong for her._

_The rest of the day was spent receiving people as they offered their condolences. Though she had been young, she knew that many of them were not sincere. She had even seen a few offering congratulations to William, as though they thought that the fortune he had inherited could make up for what they had lost. William's jaw clenched at this, but he remained his composure, as always._

A_s they watched the last of the guests leave, she had been worrying over what her aunt had said. She turned to her brother for assurance._

_"William," he looked down at her with affection, "must I really leave? Must I go to school? It is so far away!" She buried her face into his chest with a sob._

_"Do you want to go to school, dearest?" She shook her head vehemently. She wanted to stay where ever William was. "Then you shall not, for I do not want you to go either." She looked up at him questioningly, tear tracts still evident on her face._

_"Aunt Catherine said that I should be in your way and that I should be a bother to you." Darcy's eyes hardened. He knelt down in front of her._

_"You are never a bother. You are all I have left. You are my world." It was then that his eyes shown with warmth and brotherly affection so strong that it caused her to break into tears once more. Only this time they were tears of joy._

* * *

What did you think? If you've read this far you must like it at least a little. Enough to write a review? Pleeeeeeeeease?


	24. A Promising Visit

YAY! Another chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Georgianna reluctantly stared out of the carriage window as the familiar sights of Pemberley's grounds slowly retreated into the distance, and Lambton became discernable on the horizon. She glanced over at her brother, still not quite sure what to think of his manner. Darcy's smile continued to grow the closer they got to Lambton. He too stared out the window, but his thoughts were far away from any of the scenery. He was nearly blinded with joy with every mile they covered, slowly eliminating the space separating him from _her_. His love. His life. His Lizzy.

Bingley's thoughts also centered around a Miss Bennet, though not the same one as his friend. He had long stopped even fantasizing that she loved him, or that they should ever meet again. Still his mind continued to wander to her and he was helpless to stop it. The pain that these memories invoked hurt him enough to send an envious glare Darcy's direction. Darcy at least had a second chance, a chance to have his love returned and his heart healed, but Bingley could do nothing but wallow in the misery that was, overpowering, unrequited, love.

As the carriage rolled to a stop, Darcy nearly tore the door off its hinges, in an attempt to decrease the time that remained until he could see her.

Georgianna was reluctant to meet Elizabeth, and even to leave the carriage. In her mind, Elizabeth was an evil enchantress that had captured Darcy under her spell, but refused to even offer him a smile in return. Georgianna shook her head lightly, banishing the thought from her head and admonishing herself for letting her imagination run away with her. As she accepted Darcy's help out of the carriage, she reminded herself of her resolution. She would be friendly, or at least cordial to Elizabeth, but she would find some way to let her know that should she ever hurt William again, there would be serious consequences. Georgianna was determined to protect her brother. He was always there for her, and she would be for him.

Their party drew some rather inquisitive looks as they pasted through the inn. Darcy smiled broadly as he all but bounced through the inn and up the stairs, towing Georgianna along by the hand. Georgianna looked as though she was just waiting for a chance to escape, and the only reason she continued forward at all was that Darcy pulled her along. Bingley, behind them, was the hardest to discern. He looked slightly down, but yet a small gleam of hope lighted in his eyes. He hoped that perhaps, in the inn room they were bound for, another Miss Bennet was waiting for him, a blush filling her cheeks as she saw him, a secret smile on her lips for only him.

All of Bingley's hopes were dashed, however, when he entered the room to see only Elizabeth Bennet and two people, whom he supposed to be her aunt and uncle. Still Bingley was able to offer a smile to Elizabeth, while he asked after her family, covertly seeking information about Jane. Elizabeth soon turned to Georgianna and greeted her, before falling into easy conversation.

Georgianna was slightly discomposed as she found Elizabeth to be the opposite of everything she expected. She was not cruel or bitter, instead she was kind and always seemed ready to smile or laugh. If it were not for memories of her brother's depression, Georgianna would have welcomed Elizabeth as her friend within minutes. Even with the memories, it only took an hour for Georgianna to become friends with her. The majority of this new-found acceptance was due to a look Elizabeth sent at Darcy, as he spoke good naturedly with the Gardiners. The look spoke of longing, remorse, and hope. Could there be love too? Georgianna decided it was time to play matchmaker. Her opinion of Elizabeth had improved considerably and she knew that, with Elizabeth at his side, Darcy would never again fall into that melancholy that had plagued him after returning from Rosings.

With more boldness than she had ever felt before, she raised her voice slightly to offer an invitation to dine with them on the morrow. Darcy and Bingley both sent her shocked looks, but she defiantly kept her eyes on Elizabeth while the invitation was accepted.

Once they had taken their leave, Darcy was lost in his own cloud of ecstasy. He was too far gone even to notice the slightly heated, whispered argument going on between the other occupants of the carriage.

"I thought we were supposed to be discouraging Darcy from loving her." said Bingley, "Did we not have a whole plan about how you were to distract Miss Bennet, while I kept Darcy busy?" Georgianna nodded.

"Yes, that _was_ the plan."

"Exactly how is he supposed to forget her if you throw them together?"

"It makes him happy." Georgianna said defiantly, her eyes shooting over to Darcy, still too wrapped up in his bliss to come back to reality.

"For now, yes, but what about when she leaves again? It will be like London all over again. He is my friend and I will not watch him suffer through that once more." Bingley's voice rose slightly, before he remembered that the object of their argument was sitting only a foot away.

"But what if her departure was only temporary?" Bingley cocked his head, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Temporary? What do you mean?"

"What if she agreed to marry him, by the time she must leave?" Bingley's mouth fell open in shock.

"But she hates him!" Georgianna shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so. I think she is, if not already, very close to being in love with him." Bingley's newly closed mouth fell open again, but this time he did not bother to close it. He was silent, unsure of what to say to that statement.

"So… you believe that you can… make her fall… in_ love _with him? Before she leaves?" He managed at length, speaking slowly to make sure he was understanding her right.

"That is my goal. I don't think it will be hard, though perhaps we could go to Nertherfield if she needs more time?" Bingley's face fell at the thought of his house in Hertfordshire, so near the Bennet residence, and one particular Miss Bennet.

"We shall see," was all he said.

* * *

No D&E interaction in this one either, but it's coming and soon. :-) How soon? That depends on how many reviews I get. It takes 2-5 seconds to review. It can take anywhere from 2 to 5 hours to write a chapter, yet I continue to do so. Please take your 2-5 seconds to show me you care. :-)


	25. Dinner at Pemberley

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) I have nothing interesting to put here so I'll just smile. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

* * *

When Elizabeth walked through the doors of Pemberley for the second time, she was just as unable to admire the house as before. Instead, all of her admiring glances were surreptitiously directed at the master of the house. These looks were well hidden, but still they were noticed by two members of the party. Georgianna and Bingley exchanged a look, watching both Elizabeth and Darcy observing the other without their knowledge. Georgianna sent a smug smile Bingley's way. He simply raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

Being the hostess, Georgianna was in charge of seating. With careful planning and Bingley's help they soon had Darcy seated on one side of Elizabeth and Bingley on the other. The Hursts were seated across from her and Caroline was as far away as the table allowed. Georgianna charitably sat next to her, ready to distract her, should she become to interested in Darcy and Elizabeth.

With Elizabeth seated as she was, there was little chance for conversation. The Hursts had no desire for conversation, as usual. Elizabeth had hoped that Bingley would prove to be amusing, but he ignored her and principally talked to either Georgianna or the Gardiners. Elizabeth was left with no one to converse with but Darcy. She never knew Darcy to be much of a conversationalist, so it was a surprise when he started a conversation with her.

"Are all of your family well, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. My youngest sister is in Brighton with her good friend, whom I think you know, Mrs. Forster," Darcy inclined his head, "as well as the whole of the -shire militia. I worry about my sister being there. She was never endowed with much sense and should there be any questionable officers… well I simply don't think she should have gone." Elizabeth blushed lightly as she realized she had just laid her worries and fears in front of a man who, if he did not dislike her, must be indifferent to her. She was about to turn away and eat her meal in silence, when Darcy spoke, in a lowered voice.

"Pray, did Mr. Wickham depart to Brighton as well?"

"He did."

"Then your sister may not be safe." Elizabeth blinked with amazement as he said this. She knew there must be some great dispute between the two gentlemen, but whatever could Wickham have done to earn this level of hatred from Darcy?

"Mr. Darcy, may I inquire as to your dealings with that gentleman? You seem to have a strong feeling of dislike for him, and he did all he could to slander you." Darcy sighed and turned back to his plate. Elizabeth, worried that she had offended him, was quick to continue. "You need not tell me if you do not wish it, I have not right to ask-" Darcy cut her off.

"I cannot tell you the whole history right now, as there are many here who do not know of it. Perhaps we may find a more private spot after dinner?" Elizabeth agreed wholeheartedly. She was elated that he would tell her such private information and that he wished to speak with her privately.

Georgianna and Bingley had their own private conversation at their end of the table. They watched both Elizabeth and Darcy both please with how intimate the conversation seemed to get. Darcy lowered his voice so that only she could hear and she leaned toward him. At one point it seemed that something went wrong and she was pulling away from while apologizing profusely. When Darcy cut off her apologies, she smiled widely at him. Georgianna leaned over to Bingley and poked him in the side and muttered "I told you so, now pay up". Bingley sighed and, under the table, handed her a fifty-pound note. This was definitely the last time he made a bet with Darcy's, so-called, angel of a sister.

In the parlor after dinner, Georgianna and Bingley were preparing their plans to get Elizabeth and Darcy together again, but soon found them to be unnecessary. Darcy lead Elizabeth to a couch on one side of the room and they had a private conference. Georgianna quickly pulled Caroline to a sofa where she would not see the couple and gracefully accepted all of Caroline's endless compliments.

Darcy and Elizabeth were thankfully left undisturbed while Darcy related all that had been done by Wickham. Elizabeth, knowing that Wickham's story had been a lie, was very able to believe Darcy's tale. She grew more astonished and disgusted with each word, until Darcy was through. When he looked at her, he saw that she looked aghast and quickly asked if she was well.

"I am fine, but I am still worried about my sister. She showed Wickham an extraordinary amount of attention in Hertfordshire, and if he is as bad as you say he is, I fear she is in real danger." Darcy looked alarmed.

"She has no fortune though. What use would he see in her?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm not worried about my sister eloping. I fear that he may steal her virtue without marrying her." Darcy paled. His hands burned to reach around her and comfort her, but he banished them behind his back so as not to give in to his impulses.

"There will be other girls. It is not likely he will choose the friend of Mrs. Forster, his commanding officer's wife. He does have sense, it is scruples he is wanting."

"I think it is very likely that he will go after her, and she has not the sense to see him for what he truly is."

"Why should he go after your sister?" Elizabeth sighed and turned her eyes down to examine to carpet. "Miss Bennet? Miss Bennet? Elizabeth!" Her eyes shot up at the use of her Christian name. Darcy did not speak another word, but his eyes conveyed his question.

"I believe he wishes to slander the Bennet name." Darcy blinked rapidly. What good would that do Wickham? Was this another plot to hurt him? How did he always seem to know the best ways to gain revenge?

"But… I don't… _why_?"

"When I first met him, you and Mr. Bingley rode up to us in Meryton, do you remember?" Darcy nodded. "When you looked at me before you left, Wickham took it as a sign that we had some sort of connection. After you left, he did everything he could to flatter me, and turn me against you. I believe that he thinks that, should the Bennet name be tainted, you would also have a part in our disgrace, though we both know this to be untrue." Darcy felt pain radiate through him, both at the meaning of her words, and the unconscious implications that he was to have no connection to the Bennet name.

"Maybe I could ask Fitzwilliam to go to Brighton and watch out for your sister?" Darcy was still unsure as to whether help from him would be accepted.

"Really? You would do that? For Lydia?" Darcy frowned slightly, but it went unnoticed by Elizabeth. He would not do this for Lydia, he would do it for Elizabeth.

"I am glad to be of service to you and your family." Darcy stood, resigned that he must act as host at some point, and began to leave. He froze when he felt the soft touch of her hand on his arm. He turned to find that she had stood as well.

"Thank you." She stared deep into his eyes, conveying the depth of gratitude that her words were not enough to say on their own. Elizabeth walked to Georgianna's side to save her from Caroline. Darcy was still unable to move, his arm burned where her hand had rested only moments before. As he thought back to all of their interaction of this day, one sentence came to the front of his thoughts.

_'I believe that he thinks that, should the Bennet name be tainted, you would also have a part in our disgrace, though we both know this to be untrue.'_

"Not yet," he whispered to himself, "but I will forge a connection to the Bennet name if it's the last thing I do."


	26. My World

I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to flush out the relationship between the Darcys. Just hang in their. The next chapter will be about Lydia and Brighton. Hopefully that all worked out well. I have faith in Colonel Fitzwilliam. He should save our lovers the separation. Right?

* * *

The first thing Darcy did, once Elizabeth and the Gardiners had gone, was to write to his cousin and beg his assistance. He related all that Elizabeth had said, knowing his friend would want the details. Darcy had no doubt that Fitzwilliam would accept the mission he had set before him. If one took into account Fitzwilliam's love for Darcy and for Elizabeth, his hatred of Wickham, and his worries for the honor of a young gentlewoman, there were more than enough reasons for him to hurry to Brighton, which is exactly what he did, after penning a brief note to his cousin.

Darcy was happy to relate the letter to Elizabeth, who was, by now, a daily visitor. The only thing he chose to leave out was Fitzwilliam's congratulations on his upcoming marriage. She did not need to hear that. Not yet. Should would hear the words spoken from him soon enough, but they would not be the phrases of his cousin. They would be the words of his heart.

Elizabeth came to Pemberley everyday on some pretext or another. On many occasions she was accompanied by the Gardiners while they had dinner or tea, but Georgianna was quick to invite Elizabeth on her own, while the Gardiners were meeting friends of theirs. Though she did enjoy Elizabeth's company, Georgianna was always watching for an opportunity to push Darcy and Elizabeth together. Neither member of that couple ever made any comment on that however. Elizabeth was blissfully ignorant to Georgianna's ulterior motives and Darcy was far too pleased with their outcomes to say anything.

On each one of these visits, Darcy felt his confidence growing. Every look that past between them, every smile that rose to her lips, just for him, emboldened his heart, until it was very near bursting with love.

At the end of one of her many visits, about a week before she was to depart, Darcy watched her leave Pemberley, and he swore that it would be the last time she should do so, without him knowing for certain that she would return. He would propose. Tomorrow. If she accepted him he would be the happiest man alive. If she rejected him, he would still endeavor to earn her heart. There was simply no living without her.

"Well, brother? What are your thoughts?" Georgianna came to sit beside her brother, on the front steps of Pemberley, where he stared off into the distance, long after she was out of sight.

"I am going to ask her to marry me. Again." Georgianna smiled at him, but he continued to stare into space and did not see it.

"I was wondering when you would. What took so long?" Darcy was startled by her abrupt question. The answer seemed so obvious to him.

"I wanted to earn her love, but I can wait no longer. I shall ask, whether she loves me or not." Georgianna scoffed lightly and shook her head.

"Fitzwilliam," he finally turned towards her, "you are an idiot." Darcy blinked and openly gawked at his sister. His mouth opened and closed several times, but he could not find a proper response. It was several minutes before he could speak at all.

"Excuse me?"

"It is my belief that Elizabeth has loved you since she arrived. I was talking to Mrs. Reynolds, and she said that Elizabeth was near tears while staring at your portrait. Not only that, but after staring for several minutes, she was distressed and left, claiming to be ill. Mrs. Reynolds said that she looked more heartsick than ill." Darcy smiled a brilliant smile. His eyes sparkled with hope. He leaned over to kiss his sister on the cheek.

"Thank you." Darcy's smile slowly died and his normal look of indifference returned. Georgianna's face was very similar. To the casual on-looker, the scene would have looked like two perfect strangers sitting together instead of close relations, but as brother and sister looked into each other's eyes, they could see the love shining out of them. They did not need to be continually professing their happiness or even smiling. They were simply content as they were, content in knowing they were loved by the other.

"I invited Elizabeth over for tea tomorrow." Georgianna said, finally breaking the peaceful silence. "I am sure that, by then, I will have some sort of pressing arrangement that will require me to miss the engagement. Perhaps you could fill in, in my stead?" Darcy smiled, but his eyes conveyed his true gratitude.

"I am quite sure I can think of something to discuss with her."

"I should very much like to have a sister." Darcy wrapped his arms around Georgianna and pulled her closer to him.

"Then I shall do all in my power to get you one." He said earnestly.

"I love you." Darcy smiled affectionately down at his sister.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "When I marry Elizabeth, things will still be the same between us. We will just have to make some room in our, exceedingly busy, lives for her." Georgianna laughed quietly. "No matter what, you will always be my world." Georgianna looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"And you will always be mine." They sat together on the front steps, watching the sky as the sun sank, and the pinks and oranges of the sunset signaled the ending of the day. Though the night that fell would be dark, both of the siblings were happy for their futures looked very bright.

* * *

Awwwwwwww… that's rather sweet.  
Well the next chapter will, most likley, be posted tomorrow, but I may have to put it off until the day after. *Sigh* Life can be annoying sometimes. :-)


	27. What Happened in Brighton

Elizabeth smiled as she began preparing to take tea with the Darcys. She had grown very fond of Georgianna, and loved her like a sister. She hoped that she would someday be her sister. She loved Darcy as she had never before. Not even when she was Violet in Kent, did she love him as she did now. He seemed to have feelings for her. Could he really humble himself by proposing again? She hoped so. If he did she would reward him with a very positive answer.

"Excuse me, ma'am. The post come for you." Elizabeth smiled at the inn girl who handed her two letters, both from Jane. One had been misdirected for she had written the direction very ill indeed. She ripped open the first letter with a smile, and continued to laugh and smile at all of the little anecdotes that Jane wrote of. Near the bottom of the letter, her smile froze and all thoughts of laughter disappeared.

She ripped open the other letter with haste, but there was no laughter to be found in that letter. Instead it was all she could do to stop herself from crying. At the end of the letter, she could not stop the tear flow, and when the letter was banished to the floor, many of the words were blurred by tears so as to make them unreadable. Elizabeth began packing. She told her aunt and uncle the news, and left to call on her acquaintances in Lambton to take her leave. By the time she had finished, it was tea time. She climbed into the carriage to Pemberley, steeling herself to leave the man she loved. In saying goodbye to him, she was also saying goodbye to her heart.

When Elizabeth arrived at Pemberley, both of the Darcys were there to greet her. Both brother and sister broke into wide smiles as they saw her, but Elizabeth simply nodded her head tiredly. Pemberley was her last stop, before she undertook the long journey to Longbourn.

"Please forgive me, Elizabeth, but I am afraid that I must go assist Mrs. Reynolds in the tenant visits. I am sure William can keep you entertained while I am gone." Darcy smirked slightly at his sister's lie. He knew very well that both she and Mrs. Reynolds would be waiting just outside the door to know what the conclusion of his proposal was.

"Do not trouble yourself, Georgianna. I fear that I must break our engagement for today anyway." Georgianna and Darcy exchanged anxious looks. "Indeed I only came to take my leave as I am needed in Hertfordshire." Both Darcys paled as they watched all of their carefully made plans go crashing down.

"What calls you back so early?"

"My sister Lydia-" Darcy frowned and cut her off, speaking for the first time.

"She is well I hope. Nothing has happened to her?" Darcy's face spoke of concern. He could see that her eyes were ringed red from crying. Surely something very bad had happened. If Wickham had done anything to make her cry, he would have to face to very, _very _steep consequences.

"She is prodigiously well, thank you." Darcy was stunned. He could not think of any matter that could call her back, unless Wickham had harmed her. "I must go if I am to help prepare for the wedding."

"Her… her wedding?" Darcy stuttered, feeling cold seep through him. Colonel Fitzwilliam must have made Wickham marry Lydia. Poor girl. No wonder Elizabeth had cried.

"Have you not heard? Surely Colonel Fitzwilliam wrote of it to you?" Darcy shook his head.

"I have had no communication from him while he was in Brighton." Darcy scowled at the thought.

Elizabeth misinterpreted the expression. "You disprove of the match?" Darcy looked up at her quizzically.

"Of course. He is a scoundrel." Darcy nearly growled this. It pained him to think of having Wickham as his brother in law.

"Is he? I thought he was charming and gentlemanly. He may not have much fortune, but Lydia could do much worse." Darcy's mouth fell open. He searched for something to say. How could his Elizabeth find Wickham to be pleasing? Did she not despise him only weeks ago? Did she not fear that this would happen? What could have changed her so?

"I am afraid that you have lost me. You both seem to know who she is to marry, but I do not. Pray, enlighten me." Georgianna said impatiently. Darcy nervously fidgeted, unsure how she would react to hearing Wickham's name. Thankfully Elizabeth chose to answer while he was contemplating his reply.

"To Colonel Fitzwilliam, your cousin. That is why I'm surprised you have not heard." Darcy's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"She is going to marry Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Whom did you… Oh I see." Elizabeth saw the relief on his face and could understand very well whom he thought was to be her brother.

"We shall have to come down for the wedding then." Darcy stared into Elizabeth's eyes, willing her to give him some sign that he was welcome there. She smiled at him. It was enough. "Maybe Bingley will open Netherfield. I am sure the people of Meryton will be pleased to see him again?" Though Darcy asked a very general question, both he and Elizabeth knew he referred only to Jane.

"Oh yes! The people of Meryton love him. They shall be absolutely delighted to see him again."

"You must go then?" Elizabeth nodded dumbly. "Unaccompanied?"

"Yes."

"May I send a servant with you? It is not safe for a woman to travel alone."

"No, I shall be quite fine on my own." Darcy wished to argue the point, but he thought back to the time he had tried to keep her safe at Netherfield. No, it was better to simply let her have her own way. He did not want to control her, he just wanted her to be safe. Eventually she would see that, and he could be with her himself.

"Very well. May I at least walk you to the carriage?" Darcy held out his arm, and was thrilled to see Elizabeth take it without hesitation.

As he handed her into the carriage, he felt that he must ask her one last question, before she would be taken away from him.

"May I call on you, at Longbourn?" Elizabeth's blinding smile spoke volumes. Darcy basked in the warmth of it, reluctant to let the carriage, and its very lovely occupant leave. But as all good things must, Elizabeth's time at Pemberley came to a close. For now.

* * *

I plan to finish this story before school starts. After this is done, I will go back and edit the chapters and remove author notes that aren't important to the story (like this one). I think that everyone would prefer I finish the story sooner rather than later, so editing is second priority. Not too many more chapters to go (I don't think).


	28. The Effects of Love

I know this chapter is long overdue, but I have been away. Away as in out of the country, no Internet access, no time to write at all. I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now. The next is planned and in the process of being written, so it will be a sooner update, I promise.

* * *

Darcy dejectedly started up the stairs to the library, where he knew Bingley would be. He should have told Bingley the truth a long time ago, but he was too proud to admit he was wrong. That was about to change. He was going to swallow whatever pride Elizabeth had not already torn from him.

He pushed the door open slowly and reluctantly, to find Bingley slumped in a chair, near tears. Darcy glanced at the title of the book Bingley was reading and felt cold seep through him. It was one of the books Jane had read while she was at Netherfield. It hurt him to see his friend so unhappy.

"Charles?" Darcy tentatively said. Bingley straightened and quickly wiped his eyes to make sure no tears had escaped them. "I have to talk to you." Bingley turned to him and skeptically observed Darcy's heightened color and the sadness lingering in his eyes.

"I suppose Miss Elizabeth left and you wish to go to Netherfield to continue pursuing her?"

"You are right. Elizabeth has left, and I would like to go to Netherfield so I may be with her, but I was also thinking that you would accompany me." Bingley's eyes bulged slightly. Darcy had convinced him that it was right to leave Netherfield in the winter, why would he wish for him to return?

"I am sorry, Darce, I can't. It holds too many painful memories. I may even have to miss your wedding. I just can't handle seeing _her _again." Tears welled up in Bingley's eyes. He quickly swallowed them back, but as Darcy looked at his friend's misery he could feel his heart tearing.

"I have a confession to make." Darcy turned to the window, as he always did when he grew nervous. "I wanted you to come with me to Netherfield, because I was wrong in what I said when we quitted the place. Jane Bennet," Bingley flinched at the name, "does love you." Bingley's gasp of surprise made it impossible for Darcy to go on. Bingley said nothing, but moved to stare out of another window, lost in thought. Darcy felt some relief in knowing he was working to right his wrongs; working to deserve Elizabeth.

"Why are you just telling me about this now? Is my happiness so inferior to yours that you only deem it right to tell me of your deception _after_ Miss Elizabeth leaves? Is this some sort of plot to allow you access to Netherfield so that you may gain Miss Elizabeth's hand, while I, once again, foolishly allow myself to be convinced that Jane loves me and then suffer the pain of a broken heart and unrequited love? I thought you were my friend!" Darcy stumbled back as the shear force of Bingley's anger was released upon him. Bingley had turned back to him, but he was nowhere near the same man who had been near tears only moments before. He had gone pale, his hands clenched at his sides and his mouth was set in a cruel line. What really disturbed Darcy was the crazed rage that blazed in his eyes.

"I am your friend!"

"You claim to be, yet you seem to think nothing of ruining my happiness; my life! Is this what friendship is to you? Is that how you _help_ your _friends_? If this is how you truly value our friendship then I see no reason for it to continue!" Bingley slammed the book he was holding down to the table in front of him. He quickly stormed out and set out to find his sisters and brother in-law. They were not going to spend another night in this house.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the scenery go by with regret. Every building, every tree, every rock reminded her that she was moving farther and farther away from him. Every familiar sight caused her heart to sink. Finally the carriage reached Longbourn. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath and composed herself. She would not show weakness. She would be cheerful. Darcy had asked to call on her. He would come. All was not lost.

The carriage door opened and she was greeted by the beaming face of her soon to be brother and, hopefully, cousin.

"Elizabeth." He offered her a bow complete with a flourish. Elizabeth smiled at his antics. She was proud that he was joining her family.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam." She accepted his help out of the carriage. "It is a pleasure to see you again, sir."

"No, we will soon be brother and sister, I will not stand for formality. You must call me Richard." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well then, Richard, I offer you my congratulations." Lydia suddenly appeared and attached herself to Richard's arm.

"Isn't it great Lizzy? I always thought your talk of only marrying for love was silly, but now I can't imagine doing anything else." Richard and Lydia stared into each other's eyes and quickly forgot her presence. Elizabeth gave an amused smile. She had a hard time believing what she was seeing. Jane's letter had said they were in love, but dear Jane was always the optimist. Elizabeth had learned that most times Jane would exaggerate the good qualities of a situation. This appeared to be one of the few times that she had _understated_ how good the situation was. Elizabeth felt guilty for crying at the news. It had been selfish, even if she had thought she would be losing her happy ending.

"Lizzy, you must be a bridesmaid. I promised Kitty she could be the maid of honor already, or else I would have asked you." Elizabeth felt a prickling in her eyes at the very sincere complement her sister gave her.

"Thank you Lydia. The complement you give me is honor enough. Congratulations, I know you both will be very happy." Elizabeth gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek. She turned and took a step to the house.

"Hey! Where's my kiss? I am going to be you brother after all." Both Lydia and Elizabeth laughed and each gave him a kiss on the cheek. They each took one of his arms and together the three of the merrily walked into the house.


	29. The Letter

As Bingley stormed through the house, he felt his anger fade. Though he still was furious, reason began to creep into his mind. They could not leave today, but urgent business could be used as an excuse to leave on the morrow. Bingley retired to his chambers early after dinner, still angry and resentful. He used the extra time, before he fell asleep, to begin packing. The sooner they could leave tomorrow, the better.

Bingley woke the next morning in a foul mood. He sat up on the bed and glanced at his watch. It was only five. Bingley's valet, knowing his master to sleep sometimes as late as two, never even came into the room before ten, unless specifically ordered. Bingley reached on his nightstand for the book he had left there. No doubt his valet would still be sleeping.

As he picked the book up, something white fluttered to the floor. The faint sound of sliding paper made Bingley look inquisitively down. The white envelope had fallen face down, so Bingley picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was unaddressed, but he had a feeling that it was for him. Curiosity mounting, he broke the seal.

He unfolded the paper to reveal several sheets of paper, covered in very familiar handwriting. He set the letter down next to him in disgust. There was nothing Darcy had to say that he wanted to hear. Bingley picked up his book again and pointedly ignored the letter that was beside him. After only half an hour, Bingley's eyes began to stray from the book and onto the letter. He saw his name at the top, so he was obviously the intended recipient. He couldn't focus on the book any longer. He finally sighed in defeat and began the letter, promising himself he would only read the beginning.

_Bingley,_

_Do not trouble yourself with vacating the house, for I have already done it. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, for I shall stay away from some time. I understand that you hate me for what I have done, and rightfully so, but I beg only a few minutes of your time. _

_I was wrong not to tell you that I believed Miss Bennet had feelings for you, but the truth is, I was never completely sure. I heard from a very reliable source, that Jane does indeed love you, but I only was told that minutes before I told you. Though I've guessed and had hints to point to Miss Jane's feelings for you, I was only made certain when I asked Elizabeth. She was very emphatic about Miss Jane's affection towards you, even going so far as to call it love. She made it very clear that, should you call at Longbourn, you would be very welcome._

_Now I know you are shaking your head, ready to toss this missive into the fireplace, but yet again I beg your patience, if only to allow me to confess all of my hand in this affair._

_I did strive to convince you to leave Netherfield, but that was only done with the assurance of your sisters, that Miss Jane was utterly indifferent to you. I did not believe as they did, that she was a fortune hunter, but one could not help seeing her mother's obviously mercenary eye. Though Miss Jane would never have sought your fortune, she seemed rather easily led and I was worried that she was simply obeying her mother. This part of my conduct I can at least attempt to explain away._

_What I cannot forgive myself for, however, is my help in concealing her attendance in London. Though while you read this letter, I shall be far away, I still can hear your shocked and horrified gasp at the last sentence. To answer the questions you are, no doubt, asking yourself aloud, yes, she was in London this winter, and she did call. Your sister felt it would be best to conceal it from you, and I, in all my stupidity, agreed._

_But do not think I have not been punished for my actions, for indeed, I have. You were not the only one to be hurt by my misguided actions. Miss Bennet also grew miserable. Elizabeth grew angry at you and your sisters, thinking that you were the reason her favorite sister was miserable. Now I shall come to the point._

_Elizabeth and I met in Kent on my annual visit last Easter. Being so much in love with her, I proposed, but having the rotten luck I do, I proposed on the very day she discovered my involvement in your separation. So much went wrong that day. That was the day she labeled me as 'the last person in the world she could ever marry'. It was the start of the misery that you saw in London. _

_I know you are wondering why I wrote this letter at all. It is not for forgiveness, for my character will not allow me to beg for what I do not deserve. You know it all to be true. I wrote this letter, because I have valued your friendship over the years. For all my wealth and power, I have few friends, and even fewer whom I trust to the degree I do you. You were always to one to look past my failings, my shyness, my reserve, to see the man I was beneath. For all the good you have done me, you deserve something back, so I did what I could. Though I do not pretend not to sorely miss your friendship, I can at least content myself that I tried to fix some of my many wrongs._

_If we should meet in Hertfordshire, I ask only for a cordial meeting. Though I hope one day we shall be brothers, you need not feel obliged to treat me with any undue amity. Whenever we meet, or if ever we shall, I remain ever,_

_Your servant,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

* * *

Darcy's good at writing letters to people who are angry with him. Let's hope it works.

Wow! We're coming up on thirty chapters! I still can't believe how much time I put into this story. It seems like only yesterday I was scribbling the first chapter in the back of my notebook during Health. Hopefully, there isn't much more to go, though with me you never can tell. Even _I_ don't know how long this story will continue. =)

All of my stories just got added to the JAFF Index, so you can find them there, but all my stories will be posted on first. The ones on 50 Miles of Good Road are edited, but will be posted far behind these. =)


	30. Hertfordshire

Sorry it took so long, but I've been feeling down lately. I've been reading lots of Bronte and all of my story ideas are turning out sadly. I just finished Romeo and Juliet and that didn't help. I think I need some reviews to help me cheer up.

* * *

Bingley's eyes raced along the page several times, slowing on particular passages or sentences. He was having a hard time absorbing all that was written. That Jane could love him, made him shake with excitement, but the pain set upon him again as he thought of all the wrong he had done her. How could she do anything but give him a good, hard slap, should he work up the courage to propose? Indeed, he deserved no less.

He spent an equal amount of time contemplating Darcy. He was still angry, but the letter had softened it slightly. It touched him that Darcy would write this letter at all. He hadn't expected it. What had he expected Darcy's reaction to be? To be honest, he had no clue. How did Darcy seem to know his every response to the words, but Bingley knew very little of Darcy's reactions. How did he know so little of the man he had professed as his best friend?

The last passage had touched deep within him. Bingley had always had friends. Never did a time go by without him having someone to turn to. But Darcy, who did he have? Bingley, Georgiana, his cousin, was there really anyone else? Georgiana was dependent upon him and, being ten years his junior, could offer little support. His cousin was a colonel, and that meant he was often away. And Bingley? Well he had always looked to Darcy for strength and help, never offering it in return. Darcy had grown up mostly alone, and, as an adult, faced the world, all on his own strength. Yet he still offered help to those in need, and tried to protect all that he loved.

He had done wrong, but he had done it without any malicious intent. He had only wanted what was best for Bingley, and was willing to swallow his pride and admit that he was wrong when it was required for Bingley's happiness. It wasn't as if Bingley had never made a mistake.

Darcy had never led him astray before. The idea of Darcy's mistake opened a whole new question inside Bingley. He loved Jane, but he had still allowed himself to be convinced that he should leave her. Maybe it was time for him to make decisions without the help of his friends, no matter how reliable they may be.

He read the paper once more and decided what to do. He would go to Hertfordshire, try again for Jane's heart and, hopefully, set everything to right with Darcy. It was time for him to take charge of his own life.

Bingley's valet opened the door at exactly nine, expecting to see his master still in bed. To his surprise, Bingley was already half dressed, and packing his trunk. The man was silenced by shock. Bingley did not notice him for several minutes.

"Christian! Come, help me pack. We must be away by noon. Urgent business calls me." Wondering what sort of urgent business Bingley could have, before the post had even come, obediently set to work.

At exactly eleven fifty-four the carriage pulled out of Pemberley's drive and off for Netherfield, its occupant merrily whistling to himself. A mere two days and he would yet again be in the company of the very lovely and angelic, Miss Bennet.

* * *

In Hertfordshire, at that very instant, Mr. Darcy was riding to Longbourn. When he had arrived yesterday, it had been too late to call. Nothing was going to stop him from making the most of today, however.

He was very happy to spot the figure he knew so well walking down the path towards him. Without any hesitation, he dismounted and strode out to meet her.

"Mr. Darcy!" To say that Elizabeth was surprised would be an understatement. She was astounded to see the object of her thoughts walking along the lane towards her. He gave her a bow that seemed rather stiff and formal, but the smile on his face made it quite clear he was very happy to see her.

"Miss Bennet, it has been far too long." Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I think the heat must be getting to you, sir. It has not been above a day since we last met." Darcy took another step to her.

"Indeed, far too long!" He spoke with great feeling and Elizabeth blushed as she realized that he was only half in jest.

"Are you alone?" Her face fell as she surveyed the path. Where was Mr. Bingley?

"Yes. I had planned to come with Bingley, but we had a falling out not an hour after you left. That was my second motive for coming so soon." Elizabeth again began teasing to lighten the mood.

"Oh, if that was your second reason, pray, what was the first?" Darcy smiled and inched closer to her, until they had less than a foot of space between them.

"I have heard that there are many _very_ beautiful and accomplished women here, and I came to see if such fanciful rumors could be true." Elizabeth looked away, but the small smile that graced her lips was enough to tell Darcy that he had not overstepped any boundaries.

"And are they true?" Darcy allowed his eyes to roam along her body, taking in all of the perfection there.

"I should say not." Elizabeth turned her eyes to meet his in astonishment, but she relaxed upon seeing mirth shine in his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Indeed, for the first of these so-called accomplished women, turned out to be nothing of the kind. Instead I was met by a goddess." Again Elizabeth directed her eyes down to her feet. Darcy laid a hand on her cheek and lifted it so she looked him in the eye. "After seeing such a sight how could the rest of the inhabitants be anything more than tolerable?" Elizabeth laughed at him and took a step back.

"I will have you know that my sister is twice as handsome as me." Elizabeth said with mock anger. "Don't go spouting complements if they are not true." Darcy matched her step back with a step of his own, only his legs were pulled forward by the irresistible tug that seemed to radiate off of her. Again they were far closer than was proper, but nether saw fit to complain.

"I was talking about beauty of both body and character. Your sister, though sweet, has but a fraction of the life and vivacity that you hold. You cannot deny that complement, Elizabeth." She started slightly at the use of her Christian name, but it was not an unpleasant sensation.

"Indeed I cannot, Fitzwilliam." There was no way to describe the look on Darcy's face, but as one of amazement, blissful happiness, and true love. He closed the inches between them and, on that shaded and remote path, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

I don't like the first half of the chapter, but I felt that it was important to see Bingley's thought process and to know that he isn't just going to forgive without giving it a great deal of consideration.

One reviewer (mikee) asked me for a sequel to the story. I wasn't planning to write one, but an idea has popped into my head, so there will be a sequel, but it will focus more on the children than the parents. And I have written the ending for this story, so I actually have an idea of how much longer the story will go. =) I'm guessing there are about 5 chapters left. So shouldn't be too much longer.


	31. Loves Regained

Why did this chapter take so long? I planned out the next 4 chapters, School is starting so I have to get ready for that : P, I published a new WIP story, I'm lazy, Chores. In short, I've been busy.

Reading through the last chapter, I realized that Darcy never proposed to her. Kissed her, yes. Proposed, no. Something must be done!

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth was unsurprised to see Darcy riding towards her on the same path they had met on yesterday. Both smiled upon distinguishing the other.

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth gave him the required formal curtsy, and her eyes were warm as she observed him.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was hoping to find you here today."

"As was I." Darcy could only smile at such a reply.

"Would you do me the honor of walking with me?" Elizabeth accepted immediately, causing Darcy to smile all the more. They walked in silence for a time, each sneaking peaks at the other when they thought it wouldn't be noticed. Finally Darcy caught her eye, and his now ready smile appeared once more. He stopped walking and released her arm. Turning to face her, he began the avowal of his heart.

"There was a question I meant to ask you yesterday, before I was so pleasurably distracted." Elizabeth blushed at the memory.

"Oh?" Darcy took a step to her and bent down on one knee.

"Elizabeth, I have loved you for a full four years. I have tried, and failed, to live without you. My only chance is to beg you most fervently to be my wife. Will you accept my hand? That is all I can offer you, for my heart is, and forever shall be, yours." Elizabeth's eyes shown with love as she looked back at him. She could utter not a sound as her eyes pooled with tears. Elizabeth took his hand and kissed it, but still she did not speak. Though Darcy could see the love in her eyes, he grew slightly alarmed as she still did not make an attempt to reply. He had never seen the impertinent and witty Elizabeth Bennet speechless, and was not sure if it was a good sign.

"Will you not speak, my love?" As she had still not formally accepted him, it was improper for him to address her as such, but neither was the least concerned by it.

"Silence is the perfectest herald of joy. One were but little happy if they could express how much*." Darcy laughed and with a total disregard for propriety, he placed his hands on her waist and spun her around, reveling in the blissful moment. Elizabeth's laughter was cut off, as he ended the turn with a sound kiss.

"Am I right to assume that you have accepted my proposal?" Darcy asked teasingly, but there was an earnest undertone. He would never tire of hearing of her affection for him, though he little deserved it.

"Most definitely!" Darcy rewarded her enthusiastic answer with another kiss that fully expressed the depth of his love. Very reluctantly, Darcy pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead on hers. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek assuring himself that it was really; that it was not simply another dream. Both their eyes were close and they could feel the other's breath on their faces. The peaceful silence between them was finally broken, most pleasantly, by Elizabeth's whisper.

"I love you." Darcy's eyes flashed open and he gently pulled himself away from her.

"You… you love me?" Darcy stammered, still unable to believe this to be reality. Elizabeth smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips in reply. Darcy wrapped her in a close embrace and rested his chin on her head. "Please tell me that this is not a dream. Please let this be real!" Elizabeth nuzzled his neck.

"I too have loved you these past four years. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I didn't want to face the reality of what I'd lost by leaving Rosings." A stray tear fell from Elizabeth's eyes. "And when I saw you again, I thought you were married and it hurt me. I told myself I hated you for what you did to me, but I just used that as an excuse to move the blame away from myself." Darcy tightened his grip on her.

"Shhh… Don't cry. We are together now, and that's all that matters." Elizabeth looked up and gave him a watery smile. "When may I ask your father?" Elizabeth broke from his arms and intertwined their hands.

"Now." Elizabeth took off running and Darcy, cheered by her enthusiasm, was quick to follow.

* * *

As they were shown into the drawing room, Darcy was shocked to see Bingley sitting on the sofa next to a blushing Jane. Darcy froze and contemplated the likelihood of his being able to escape before he was seen. It was not to be, as Bingley stood to greet him.

"Darcy." Darcy looked wary, as if expecting to be shouted at. What he did not expect was for Bingley to extend his hand to him. Darcy gladly took it, but still looked slightly wary. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple days ago. It was uncalled for and I most heartily beg your forgiveness." Aware that all of the Bennets, sans Mr. Bennet, were watching the exchange curiously, Darcy simply nodded at his friend. Bingley had known Darcy long enough to understand all that the simple action really contained. Bingley returned to his seat next to Jane happily. He had not thought to forgive Darcy so easily, but seeing that Jane was indeed in love with him made him far more open to the idea. Bingley turned back to his companion, blissfully happy to be back at her side.

"Miss Bennet, have you ever considered the idea of an attachment between Darcy and your sister?" Jane started at the, to her, ridiculous idea.

"On Mr. Darcy's side perhaps, but Elizabeth does not like him."

"Oh? I wouldn't be too sure about that." Jane's brow furrowed as she saw his mischievous look.

"I believe I know my sister." Bingley just chuckled.

"Perhaps you might know why she returned from her walk with him?" Jane blushed at what he suggested. She still could not believe her sister to love the man she had avowed to hate only months ago.

"She might have just met him on her walk."

"Then why are they holding hands?" Jane's eyes shot to her sister who was sitting rather close to Darcy and they were indeed holding hands, Darcy's thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand while smiling at her. Watching the happy pair, Jane could only think of how much she wanted that for herself and Bingley. Perhaps it was not too late.

* * *

*My second favorite quote from my favorite Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing. Not a direct quote, I changed up the wording in the second half.


	32. Mr Bennet's Consent

2 posts in 24 hours! 3 chapters to go and two days until school starts. Can I make it? We'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Darcy could think of no greater pleasure at the moment than sitting in the drawing room, listening to Mrs. Bennet's raptures about Lydia's upcoming marriage, while holding Elizabeth's hand. He could not think ill of Mrs. Bennet knowing that she had created the treasure that was Elizabeth. Elizabeth leaned closer to him and her breath tickled her ear.

"Father is in the study." She whispered. Darcy smiled at her, just barely resisting the urge to kiss her. Finally, he stood and reluctantly dropped her hand. Steeling himself, he walked out of the room and stopped outside the door of Mr. Bennet's study. He hesitated a moment, but remembering those four long lonely years was all the encouragement he needed. He knocked on the door with determination.

"Enter." Again worry and panic welled up in him, but he suppressed them once more with thoughts of Elizabeth as his wife. He opened the door and strode into the room calmly, taking in Mr. Bennet's surprised face.

"Mr. Darcy. This is a surprise. Won't you please sit?" In Mr. Bennet's mind, there could be nothing that Darcy could ever want from him, so the visit astounded him. He watched with even more amazement as Darcy began to fidget in his chair, twisting the signet ring that adorned his finger. "What can I do for you?" Darcy looked up and met his gaze.

"I would like permission to marry your daughter." This was calmly stated as though the man had simply remarked of the weather. Mr. Bennet could not reply in the same manner, as he was shocked beyond measure. In fact, it was some time before he could reply at all.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific. I have quite a few daughters left unspoken for." Darcy grew slightly wary, knowing Elizabeth to be her father's favorite.

"I ask your permission to marry Elizabeth." Mr. Bennet's slightly amused smile faded and though normally wont to find a joke in all situations, could not bring himself to laugh at the present one. "I have asked her already and she has accepted me." Mr. Bennet's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"She has accepted you? Is this not rather sudden? You have not known each other long and certainly not long enough to fall in love." Mr. Bennet refrained from mentioning that she hated him. Darcy started. Could Mr. Bennet not know of their previous acquaintance? Did he not know they had met all those years ago?

"I have loved your daughter for the past four years and I believe that is quite sufficient time to now consider marriage." It was Mr. Bennet's turn to start at the news.

"You had a previous acquaintance with my daughter?" Darcy nodded and sighed.

"Four years ago she went up to Kent, visiting a friend I believe. She had an accident that resulted in her losing her memory and I took her to Rosings so she could recover. We fell in love there, but a misunderstanding caused her to leave. We did not meet again until I came to Hertfordshire."

"Then you have had an understanding with her this whole time? And I am only informed now, a year later?" Darcy could hear the slight anger in the elder man's voice. He was not angry by the accusation, because he knew that were he in Mr. Bennet's place, he would act in the same manner.

"No. The umm… misunderstanding that subsisted between us was still present and she was not exactly pleased to see me again. Believe me, sir, if she had accepted me back then, I would have been at your door within hours." Mr. Bennet calmed down a bit as he listened to the gentleman's earnest speech. "Elizabeth only did accept me hours ago." The older gentleman couldn't help but chuckle at the younger man's enthusiasm. He truly did love Elizabeth.

"You have my consent." Mr. Bennet stood and offered his hand to Darcy. "May I ask what you would have done, had I refused you?" Darcy grinned and took Mr. Bennet's proffered hand.

"She is of legal age. I still would have married her, but I know that it would be painful to her if you did not approve." Mr. Bennet inclined his head at the thoughtfulness Darcy was already showing to his fiancée.

"I assume you would like to go back to your fiancée now, Mr. Darcy." Darcy bowed to Mr. Bennet and turned to the door, happily taking his leave. He was rather surprised as Mr. Bennet called to him once more as he reached the door.

"What did you do in those three years you did not see her?" Darcy stopped, but did not turn. He closed his eyes remembering those long and painful years.

"I traveled England, searching for her." Not waiting to hear Mr. Bennet's response, Darcy quitted the room and hurried back to his beloved's side. If he had turned back, he would have seen the approval that radiated out of his future father-in-law's eyes.

Darcy returned to the drawing room just in time to hear Bingley's petition to go on a walk. Jane and Elizabeth were quick to accept, and, as Elizabeth had already assented, Darcy could not do otherwise. As the women got their things Bingley and Darcy had their first private conference sense the argument.

"Are we to be brothers after all?" Bingley asked referring to the letter.

"I suppose that depends. Are you planning to ask Miss Bennet?" Bingley smiled dreamily.

"That was my main purpose for suggesting a walk. Perhaps you might take advantage of the opportunity as well?" Darcy merely smiled at his friend's suggestion. He would have thought it a very good idea except for the fact he had no need to propose again.

"No, I don't think I shall." Bingley looked surprised and was about to comment when Darcy raised a hand to silence him. "As I have already asked her and gained her father's consent, it is quite unnecessary." Bingley laughed loudly and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Darce!" The friends cheerfully made their way to the door where they would meet the ladies.

* * *

While Elizabeth was getting her things, she stopped in to see her father. Upon entering the study, she saw him staring at his desk absently with a smile on his face. This not being usual behavior for her father, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Her laughter was what alerted him to her presence. Elizabeth ran over to hug her father.

"Thank you, papa." Mr. Bennet smiled indulgently at his favorite daughter.

"He really loves you and I believe you will be very happy together." Elizabeth nodded in agreement and, after giving him a kiss on the forehead, turned to leave. Mr. Bennet caught her arm and stopped her. "Is it true that you met him four years ago? That you fell in love with him then too."

"Yes father. I considered him then, as I do now, to be the very best of men." Mr. Bennet sighed. He was happy that his daughters were happy, but when they married they must leave him and without Elizabeth or Jane, very little of any sense would be spoken at Longbourn. At least with Lydia gone there would be more quiet.

Mr. Bennet did not trouble his daughter with his thoughts though. She was happy so he too would be. After giving her an affectionate hug, Mr. Bennet finally let her go. Elizabeth raced out of the room to her waiting fiancé. Mr. Bennet watched her go sadly, painfully acknowledging to himself that he was not longer first in her affections.


	33. A Late Night Visitor

I forgot about Labor Day. That gives me an extra day to finish! YAY! So, 2 ½ days to write 2 chapters. I can do that. Though the chapters are getting longer, because new ideas are popping into my head. The last chapter is the epilogue so everything should be resolved by the end of the next chapter. Hopefully.

* * *

Darcy, Elizabeth, Bingley and Jane began their walk spaced perfectly so that no one could claim that there was any impropriety. However, once they were far away from Longbourn, this was quick to change. Bingley began walking faster, taking Jane with him, while Darcy and Elizabeth remained at their rather slow pace. Darcy happily took advantage of their lack of chaperone and kissed Elizabeth. She herself was far from complaining.

They continued in this way for as long as they could, only stopping when the beaming faces of Bingley and Jane returned. It was quite clear from Bingley's smile and Jane's blush what the two had talked of. Both Elizabeth and Darcy offered their congratulations, which caused Jane to blush all the more. The only further comment was made my Elizabeth.

"Talk with father today. He seems to be in an uncommonly good mood." Bingley laughed, but remained a bit skeptical.

"How did you manage that, Darcy? You're taking away the man's favorite daughter. Maybe you should give me some tips." That set them all off laughing again.

Bingley did follow Elizabeth's advice, and went to see Mr. Bennet the moment they returned. The conference was nowhere near as long as Darcy's.

"You wish to marry my daughter I suppose." Mr. Bennet said the moment Bingley entered the study. Bingley simply nodded, too nervous to form any words. "Good, good. You have my blessing." With that, Mr. Bennet turned back to the paper on his desk, taking no more notice of the shivering man. Bingley took that as dismissal and was quickly out of the room. Outside the door he met Elizabeth.

"You said he was in a good mood." Bingley said frowning.

"And he is. If he had not been already happy, he would have diverted himself at your expense by pretending not to offer his consent, or asking you a long series of questions. You are luck it took so little time." Bingley nodded gratefully and went back to the drawing room to take his place next to Jane.

The gentlemen left that evening very reluctantly. They had declined the invitation to stay for dinner, because they had to move both Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam's things from the inn to Netherfield. The betrothed couples each had a moment of privacy as they said their goodbyes, but it was over all too soon. After watching their fiancés ride off, Jane, Elizabeth and Lydia were called in to dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as neither Elizabeth nor Jane was ready to inform their mother or sisters of their engagements. This being such, the dinner conversation was mostly left in the charge of Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. A pounding knock interrupted the peace at the table. Mr. Bennet stood to answer the door, and, as soon as he opened the door, he fell back reeling in surprise.

Lady Catherine dominated the doorway, her black dress and shawl seeming to blend into the darkness behind her, giving her an almost supernatural appearance. Without waiting to be asked or announced, she strode into the room. Elizabeth, being the only one to recognize her, let out a started gasp.

"Lady Catherine." She said, following it with a quick curtsy. Here, the other occupants of the room seemed to understand more of what was happening, and Mrs. Bennet was the next to regain her senses. She delivered a low curtsy and gave the proper greeting. Lady Catherine did not condescend to return the gesture.

"I need to speak to Miss Elizabeth Bennet alone, as a matter of urgency." Elizabeth started as all eyes turned to her. She led Lady Catherine to the drawing room and shut the door, knowing that so long as they did not shout, they could not be heard by the family who she knew to be eavesdropping.

"You can be at no loss to understand why I am here. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you the reason for my journey hither." Lady Catherine seemed to tower over Elizabeth, though the ladies were near the same height. Elizabeth pulled herself up straighter and would not allow Lady Catherine to intimidate her.

"Indeed, your Ladyship, I can fathom no reason for this honor at all."

"Miss Bennet, I am not to be trifled with. However insincere you may be, you will not find me so. A report of a most alarming nature reached me the other day. I was told that not only shall my nephew Fitzwilliam make a most degrading match, but that you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, were soon to be united with my other nephew, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth started, wondering who could have told Lady Catherine. The lady continued on, oblivious to Elizabeth's reaction. "I know this to be a scandalous falsehood, though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known."

"If you thought it a falsehood, it is a wonder you took the trouble of coming so far." Lady Catherine took a step back in shock. How dare she speak to a superior like that?

"To hear it universally contradicted."

"Your coming will be seen as confirmation surely _if_ such a rumor exists."

"_If_? Then you pretend to be ignorant of it. Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?" Elizabeth bristled at the accusation.

"I have never heard of it!"

"And do you declare that there is no foundation for it?" Elizabeth was very tempted to just tell her that she _was_ engaged to Mr. Darcy, but she knew that such an action would not be wise.

"I do not pretend to have equal frankness as your Ladyship. You may ask a question which I may chose not to answer." Again Lady Catherine was struck with memories of Violet.

"This is not to be borne. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?" Elizabeth again contemplated telling the truth, but she again chose an evasive answer.

"You have declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so, but your arts and allurements may have made him forget who he is and what he owes to the family. You may have drawn him in!"

"If I had, I should be the last to confess it." Lady Catherine reigned in her visible fury, though she was still seething on the inside. Using a voice that was much more collected, she tried again, finding that her anger was only making Elizabeth all the more defensive.

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am?" Elizabeth nearly rolled her eyes at the question. How could she not? "I am almost the nearest relation he has and I am entitled to know his nearest concerns." Lady Catherine was about to go on when Elizabeth did the unthinkable. She interrupted her.

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behavior as this entice me to be explicit." All of the Ladies rage appeared again at full force.

"Let me be rightly understood. This match that you have the presumption to aspire can never take place. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter!" Elizabeth was so angry that she never stopped to consider the consequences of her next words.

"As he was four years ago?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew it had been a mistake. Lady Catherine was silent, in shock, as the full meaning hit her. The great Lady took several menacing steps toward her.

"Violet!" She growled taking another step. "You are the chit who tried to take my nephews in all those years ago?" Her voice had turned low, dangerous.

"I was injured and they took care of me. Once my memory returned, if you remember, I was out of Rosings immediately, without even taking leave of the gentlemen. I did not try to take them in!"

"Well then, tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?" Elizabeth could not refuse to answer this question, not matter how much she wished to.

"I am." Lady Catherine's full fury came crashing down on her as she screamed at Elizabeth.

"You have no care for the honor or credit of my nephew? You are determined to ruin him and make him the contempt of the world. If you were sensible you would not consider quitting the sphere in which you were brought up." Lady Catherine's rant continued, and Elizabeth felt herself growing smaller and smaller under the oppressive gaze and endless shrieking.

The door to the drawing room burst open suddenly and Darcy stood in the doorway, looking dangerous in the low light.

"I think you should leave, Aunt."


	34. Resolutions

Whew. This gives me two days to write the epilogue. Expect the epilogue to be rather long, because I want to spend a little time with each of the characters. ONE CHAPTER TO GO!

* * *

As the three gentlemen finished retrieving their things from the inn, they set out to Netherfield. They reached a silent consensus to ride past Longbourn on the way. They all hoped to see their beloveds as they passed, but they knew the improbability of that occurring. As they neared Netherfield, they could hear raised voices coming from the house. Each man unconsciously spurred his horse faster. It was only when they were right outside the house that they could make out the actual words.

"_You have no care for the honor or credit of my nephew? You are determined to ruin him and make him the contempt of the world. If you were sensible you would not consider quitting the sphere in which you were brought up."_

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy exchanged a look. The voice was unmistakable. Darcy vaulted off his horse and raced in the house, only beating the colonel by a second. Both Bingley and Fitzwilliam relaxed as their fiancées rushed to greet them. Darcy looked at the family standing outside the drawing room and immediately saw that someone was missing. He stormed to the door with a determined stride. All of the Bennets quickly moved out of his way, not wanting to face his anger.

He grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open using the force of his anger. As he stood in the door way, he saw Elizabeth shrinking under the oppressive words and stance his aunt was using. His heart tore as he saw Elizabeth in that venerable position. It hurt him even worse as he understood that it was all his fault.

"I think you should leave, Aunt." Oh, how he hated to call her that, to call her family was distasteful. Even Mrs. Bennet would not act in such a shameless and cruel way.

Lady Catherine stood up straighter and huffed indignantly. Darcy glared at her angrily and she backed down reluctantly.

"I take no leave of you, Miss Bennet. I send no compliments to your mother, you deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased." Something in Darcy snapped at the unfeeling and cold tone she used.

"Aunt Catherine," he said in a dangerous voice, "you will never come to Longbourn again, and _never_ insult my wife again. After such behavior as this I see no reason to _ever_ allow either you _or_ Anne to come to Pemberley." Lady Catherine was deeply affronted.

"Why should I ever wish to go there, especially when the shades of Pemberley are tainted by this… this Cyprian*?" Darcy's face darkened considerably. Fury raged in his eyes and he took a step towards Lady Catherine.

"Leave this house immediately. I never want you in my sight again!" Darcy roared at her, releasing all of his rage. The Lady realized that Darcy was losing control rapidly and chose to comply with his demands, but she walked out in such a way that told all that she was not bested. Darcy turned to Elizabeth who had now finally succumbed to tears. Tenderly he wrapped his arms around her. He had no words that could comfort her, but for both it was enough to be in each other's arms.

Mr. Bennet closed the door of the drawing room, giving them some privacy. Though it was not entirely proper, it was the general estimation that they deserved it.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." She grasped one of his hands and gently held it.

"You have no reason to apologize, William. It was your aunt, not you that did this."

"But she is part of my family, and if you marry me, she will be part of yours as well." Elizabeth raised her free hand to stroke his cheek.

"She may be considered part of our family by society, but we do not have to treat her with any deference because of it." Darcy looked up quickly.

"_Our family?_ You still wish to marry me? After all you just went through? It was my fault…" Elizabeth kissed him, effectively silencing his protests.

"It is not your fault, I forbid you to blame yourself for this. I love you William and nothing will ever change that. Not even your aunt." Darcy kissed her passionately as his fears were put to rest by her words. Both were rendered oblivious to the world as they kissed in such a way that laid their souls bare for the other to see. Finally their moment was broken by a loud cough in the background. They turned to see Mr. Bennet looking at them, but his eyes held an expression closer to amusement that disapproval.

"I just spoke with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley to set a date for their weddings. I thought that perhaps you might wish to do the same." Darcy stood and lifted Elizabeth up with him.

"Very gladly." Darcy followed Mr. Bennet out of the room, never releasing his hold on Elizabeth's hand.

In the dining room, all of the Bennets along with Bingley and Fitzwilliam were waiting. Mr. Bennet explained the regulations that he had placed for the wedding date. They had to have at least two month's courtship.

"Two months sounds agreeable." Darcy said, though he wished they could get married that week.

"Oh no, my dear. Two months is not nearly enough time to prepare for _three_ weddings. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth will just have to wait." Mrs. Bennet was already planning all of the finery that would be present in the wedding. Two daughters marrying very rich men and the other the son of an earl! Each wedding would have to be a grand affair. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth in distress. There was nothing he could say, as Mrs. Bennet was in charge of most of the wedding particulars.

"Perhaps a double wedding?" Darcy looked at Elizabeth again, this time in shock, but she was too busy looking at Jane to notice.

"That would be marvelous! It would be an honor to share the day with you." Jane took Elizabeth's hand in her own. Bingley looked over at Darcy and shrugged.

"Brothers on the same day." Darcy broke into a smile and shook Bingley's hand. Everyone was well pleased by this outcome, except for Mrs. Bennet. She had planned for three very elaborate weddings to boast of her new son-in-laws. Now she was reduced to only two. There was nothing to be done, and on the sixth of June, Elizabeth and Jane stood outside the chapel doors, one on either arm of their father.

The wedding was just as grand and ostentatious as Mrs. Bennet could wish it to be, but the newly married couples had no room to think of anything but of the happy future that no longer seemed so far out of reach, and the partner they would forever share it with.

* * *

*A Loose Woman. Not a very nice thing to call someone.

I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I promise the next and last chapter will be up by Monday.


	35. Epilogue

This is a collection of drabbles that just tell a little of what happened to the characters after the story. It's missing some characters, but I think I got all the main ones. Couldn't think of anything for Bingley and Jane, though.

* * *

Lady Catherine returned home to deliver the unpleasant news to her daughter. Together, Anne and her mother strove to plot a way to end the marriage, but by the time even a vague idea began to form, Darcy and Elizabeth had married. Knowing she could not have Darcy, Anne married a young man of considerable fortune, but having no estate of his own.

The man, Mr. Percival Hamilton, was the second son of a duke who had earned a very impressive fortune in the war. After a close brush with death, he decided that the military life was not for him, and decided to settle down. When he stopped at the inn in Kent, the last thing he expected was to fall in love, but that is exactly what happened. His heart skipped a beat when he first saw her lovely figure in a phaeton. After that, the inn where he had stopped merely temporarily became as a second home to him, as he courted the lovely Anne de Bourge.

She resisted his attentions for months, until an accidental slip informed her of his wealth and connections. It was not long after that slip that wedding bells were heard to ring in the Hunsford church.

Mr. Hamilton was so in love, that even knowing his bride did not love him could not ruin the ecstasy that came from being able to declare to the whole world that the beautiful creature standing next to him at the altar was his. His wife. His love. _His_ Anne.

* * *

Mr. Bennet soon discovered that he found little solace in his study now that his daughters had married. There was no Elizabeth walking in unannounced at any hour of the day. No Jane peeking in to wish him a very cheerful good morning. He even missed Lydia's deafening noise, for without it, there seemed little reason to hide in his study at all.

With a sigh, Mr. Bennet stood and walked to the door, hoping to find some amusement in the eerily quiet house. Stepping through the door, he nearly ran into Mary who was sneaking in from the front door.

"Mary? Where have you been at this hour?" Mr. Bennet could tell by her clothing that she had been outside.

"Sketching." Her father looked to the supplies she was holding and was quite surprised to see that they were in fact drawing supplies. He frowned. None of his daughters could draw. Mary misinterpreted the expression.

"Lizzy used to take long walks in the morning nearly every day, but I am not allowed to go into the yard alone?" He could only start at such an outburst from his normally silent daughter.

"You misunderstand me. I was merely confused as I did not know you could draw." Mary blushed and turned away.

"I like to draw; it gives me a sense of peace."

"Where did you get the supplies?"

"In Meryton. I do walk there with my sisters some times. And as I do not waste my pin money on frivolous fineries, I have enough to buy what I need." Mr. Bennet was impressed at the sense she showed.

"Will you show me some of your pictures?" Talking with Mary assuaged much of his earlier loneliness. He was loathe to have it return. Mary blushed again and stammered that the pictures were created for her eyes alone. With much convincing, she finally relented and Mr. Bennet waved her into the study.

The first painting Mr. Bennet saw impressed quite a bit. It was a picture of Longbourn, but the background seemed to be a grayish-purple in color as though a storm was brewing. Two separate clouds hovered over each side of the house, expelling both rain and lightning.

The rain from each cloud lashed sideways, each drop seemingly involved with its own skirmish. Huge gusts of wind battled together in the middle. The lighting blot from each cloud met in the middle with a terrific clash. From the light of that encounter, two small figures could be seen near the door of Longbourn.

Mary looked over his shoulder at the painting. "This is my representation of one of mama and Lizzy's fights. I painted it after Lizzy refused Mr. Collins." Mr. Bennet examined the picture again and began to laugh. It began as a light chuckle, but soon grew into a strong laugh that seemed to shake his whole frame.

"So it is," he said amusedly. "This is quite well done. Might I see another?" Mary didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

"Richard?" Lydia rolled over in their bed on a morning not long after their marriage. Richard smiled down at her.

"Yes, my love?" Richards smile faded slightly as he saw her upset look.

"Why don't your parents like me? Do they think I'm not good enough for you? Do they see me as an unpleasant connection? Or is it my rather abrupt nature? Do you…" Richard smile was gone completely as his wife's concerns poured out like the breaking of a dam. He kissed her gently on the forehead in the way she always loved.

"My parents haven't gotten a chance to know you, really know you. If you remember, I too thought you rather coarse when we first met. It was only after spending more time with you that I saw your good heart." Lydia looked away from him and down at the bed covers as if they held the meaning of life. Her silence set pain through his heart. "They as well as many others are wondering at the marriage simply because they all thought I must marry an heiress. They cannot see that we love each other enough to forgo some of those meaningless luxuries that they depend on."

"But, they must think I am unworthy of you, I can't help thinking that myself." Richard gently placed one of his calloused hands on her chin and pulled her eyes back up to meet his.

"You are in no ways unworthy of me, in fact, I consider you my superior in many ways." He paused but continued as his curiosity urged him on. "Why are these questions appearing now?" Lydia looked down again.

"I thought that if you family look down on you for marrying me, you might realized what a mistake you made, and I love you too much to ever contemplate losing you." Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought. Her husband wrapped his arm around her, allowing her the comfort of his strong arms. Lydia hid her face in his chest and sobbed. When her tears had subsided, Richard answered all her fears.

"Even if my family were to threaten to disown me, I would never regret that I married you. I love you with every fiber of my being. Whatever the consequences, I shall be forever happy knowing that you are by my side and together we can work out any problems." Lydia pulled her face away from his now soaked nightshirt and moved her lips up to his in a passionate kiss. They were together and, no matter what happened, that would always be enough.

Darcy paced outside the door where his wife was giving birth to their first child. It was painful to him knowing his wife was in pain, but being able to do nothing about it. He barraged the servants with questions as they exite

* * *

d the room to fetch something, but he gained little information. The servants all seemed to think him a nuisance at the present time, though none of them would voice that opinion.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the midwife informed him that he could enter the room. Quickly complying, he entered the room to see Elizabeth smiling at him, cradling the small bundle that was her child; their child.

He walked over to her and looked down on the beautiful sleeping face. She was beautiful, the image of her mother. Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, the girl opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of purple, just like her mother's.

"What shall you name her?" The midwife asked curiously. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy looked into each other's eyes and spoke unanimously.

"Violet."

* * *

Yes, this does not really tell what happens beyond the next few years, but I have a sequel planned so I can't give it all away can I?

And this is where I leave you. Such a bittersweet farewell. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, at least once.

Avanell, Melting, BirdieB, kritter6, MAB35, x19x, RafeDurk, jkmk, orangexe, CourtneyCS, The Truth In Fiction, Loli-pop0394, Johonna Marie, Apple Slushie aka LJane, Lucy65, mokelly, galafael, Gally619, Missela, noukinav018, mouse01, the curious reader1002, AnneOfNarnia, malin.I.N, way2domestic, otilia, Wendi Triplet Mom, lynniern, Rayday, Mistress Mina, Children-of-the-Blood, knitchick, vhawk730, Lily-rox111, AnaLupin, It'sBritanieBitch, Smilz101, Zylaeus Moonshadow Brisingr, DL Girl, titans123, squeak-rat-rox01, elizabethbennet3553, NYT, SammiR82, Jelly Babies 101, javaaddict1, Marina83, mkrhaso, celine, falynn07, andi1624, captainhenrymorgan30, LLR5654, Alison B, alica, musicalk, gossip girl, sara, banana04, Jane Barrett, AddictedtoFICS, Anita, Amy, Jemima, ninaz08, KagHieiLuver, mikee, AnitaMisra, Howie225, Ariel, Ivy2010, b aka-chan xD, Isabella

I think that's everyone. Thank you all, without you this story would not exist. And thank you to everyone else that has put this story on alert, favorites, or even bothered to read it at all. Thank you one and all!

Oh, and be on the lookout for the sequel, tentatively entitled Friends Forever. Until then, I bid you adieu.

**10/10/2010-**  
**Personn 33- Yes I am reading your reviews and I'm SO glad that you have felt the need to review. Your reviews have all made me smile. Thank you.**


End file.
